


Cold

by Titanica



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Cold, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, Mountains
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanica/pseuds/Titanica
Summary: Die Zwillinge brechen zu einer Wanderung in den Bergen auf und keiner von ihnen ahnt zu diesem Zeitpunkt, welch dramatische Wendung diese nehmen wird. Ein aufziehender Sturm verwandelt das Abenteuer in einen Kampf ums Überleben, der sie an die Grenze des Ertragbaren führen wird.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog │Der Ruf der Berge

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Zusammen!
> 
> Nachdem ich mehrere Oneshots über die Weasley Zwillinge geschrieben habe, war es wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es mich in den Cast-Bereich verschlägt. An der Story hier schreibe ich schon einige Zeit lang und ich bin mir bis jetzt nicht sicher, ob sie bereit zum Lesen ist. Immer wieder bessere ich nach, feile daran herum, ändere dies und jenes und bekomme noch Ideen, obwohl ich längst am Epilog schreibe. Dieser Drang nach Perfektionismus... Nervtötend :D
> 
> So langsam denke ich aber, das wenn ich noch mehr daran herumkrittel, ich es eher "verschlimmbessere", also gebe ich mir jetzt selbst einen Tritt in den Hintern und lade es einfach hoch. Dann kann ich nämlich nichts mehr ändern. So. Irgendwann muss das schließlich mal fertig werden und fertig ist immer noch besser als perfekt. Zudem habe ich den James und Olivers letzten Podcast auf YouTube angeschaut und gedacht, ich gucke nicht richtig. An einer Stelle hat James erwähnt, dass er gerne wandern geht, wozu auch kurz ein Foto eingeblendet wurde. Als ich auf Pausieren gedrückt habe, weil ich sehen wollte, wo genau er gewandert sein könnte, sind mir dann förmlich die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen! Auf dem Bild steht er vor genau dem selben Ort, den ich als Handlungsort für die Story hier ausgewählt habe. Was ist das bitte für ein genialer Zufall? Ich sitze gerade am letzten Kapitel und dann zeigen die plötzlich das Bild. Es ist nicht nur der selbe Ort, also Gebietstechnisch gesehen, sondern der exakt gleiche Berg mit der exakt gleichen unverkennbaren Form, auf den ich sie in der Geschichte schicke. Wenn das kein Zeichen ist! Das schreit ja förmlich nach einer Veröffentlichung, das kann kaum Zufall sein :D
> 
> In dem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt und würde mich wirklich tierisch über Reviews freuen. Ein wenig nervös bin ich ja doch :D
> 
> Einen Betaleser habe ich leider nicht, zwar ist im Forum ein Gesuch eingereicht, aber bisher hat sich leider noch niemand gemeldet. Falls ihr Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und sonstige Fehlerchen findet, dürft ihr sie mir auf jeden Fall um die Ohren hauen! Die werden dann sofort ausgebessert :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Titanica

„Wow, sieh mal da vorne!"  
  
Auf die obere linke Ecke der Windschutzscheibe deutend, lehnte sich James leicht in seinem Sitz vor, um die am Horizont auftauchende Landschaft besser sehen zu können. Es war das erste Anzeichen ihres baldigen Ankommens. Wuchtige Bergketten mit gewaltigen, schneebedeckten Gipfeln, die zu sattgrünen Bergwäldern mit tiefen Schluchten und weiten Tälern ausliefen. Das beeindruckende Panorama zog seinen Blick magisch an und bei dem Gedanken, dieses Wunderwerk der Natur in nur wenigen Stunden von nahem bestaunen zu dürfen, konnte er das Eintreffen am Zielort kaum noch erwarten. Die Aufregung stieg nun schier ins Unermessliche und je mehr Kilometer sie hinter sich brachten, desto näher rückten die Gebirgsketten.  
  
„Das heißt wir sind bald da."  
  
„Yeeey", antwortete sein Zwillingsbruder vom Fahrersitz aus ironisch und mit offensichtlich aufgesetzter Freude.  
  
„Ach komm schon. Zeig mal ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung!", verlangte James. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?"  
  
„Tierisch. Ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen, als mehrere Tage durch die Wildnis zu stapfen, in Zelten zu schlafen, Blasen an den Füßen zu bekommen und eventuell von Grizzlybären gefressen zu werden."  
  
James gab einen belustigten Laut von sich, der wie ein Schnauben klang. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass dessen Einwand eher scherzhaft gemeint war. Tatsächlich freute er sich mit Sicherheit auch auf den bevorstehenden Wandertrip. Vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr wie er selbst, aber immerhin ein bisschen.  
  
„Die Landschaft und die Aussicht, die du dafür geboten bekommst, ist mehr als entschädigend", rief er ihm vor Augen.  
  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich unbedingt mitkommen musste."  
  
Allmählich begannen sie die Ebene zu verlassen und einige Höhenmeter gutzumachen. Der Fahrbahnrand war trocken und staubig und schien hauptsächlich aus Geröllhängen zu bestehen, durch die sich ab und an drahtige Sträucher einen Weg erkämpft hatten. Vorbei an alten Kiefern und steilen Felshängen schlängelte sich die Straße durch die Berglandschaft. Auf der linken Seite der Gegenfahrbahn fiel der Boden aufgrund der Bergflanke so tief ab, dass ein verlassen der Fahrbahn wohl tödlich enden würde. Über die Auswirkungen eines möglichen Erdrutsches wollte James ebenfalls nicht nachdenken.  
  
Warum Oliver unbedingt mitkommen musste, war eine Frage, die mehr als eine Antwort zuließ. Zum einen lag es daran, dass einer der Teilnehmer der Gruppe, in der sie wandern würden, im letzten Moment aus Krankheitsgründen abgesagt hatte und somit ein Platz frei geworden war. Mindestens einen Monat lang hatte er seinem Bruder mit der Wanderung in den Ohren gelegen, doch der war wenig begeistert gewesen. Dass die Tour bis auf einen letzten Platz ausgebucht war, als James sie auf Empfehlung eines Bekannten hin beide dafür hatte anmelden wollen, war für Oliver der perfekte Grund gewesen, nicht mitkommen zu müssen. Auch der Versuch, ihn als zusätzliche Person ausnahmsweise mit auf die Liste zu setzen und in die Gruppe aufzunehmen, war fehlgeschlagen. Wie der Zufall es wollte, kam an einem späten Nachmittag ein Anruf einer Organisatorin, die sich an ihn erinnert und ihm den freigewordenen Platz reserviert hatte. Da er noch am Apparat eine Entscheidung hatte treffen müssen und der Platz ansonsten an jemand anderen vergeben worden wäre, hatte er das Angebot schließlich sofort und ohne Rücksprache mit seinem Bruder angenommen. Im Nachhinein war es die richtige Wahl gewesen, ihm kein großes Mitspracherecht zu gewähren, denn vermutlich hätte Oliver eine andere Ausrede gefunden, um nicht mitkommen zu müssen. Zum anderen wollte er, dass Oliver mitkam, denn einerseits konnten sie die eindrucksvolle Landschaft zusammen bestaunen und anderseits hegte er das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn aus seiner Komfortzone zu locken. Die Begeisterung für größere sportliche Aktivitäten war etwas, was sie nicht gerade teilten. Und ein weiterer Grund war, dass ihm das Beisein seines Bruders insgeheim Sicherheit verlieh. Zwar waren sie schon öfter verreist, einige Male sogar ohne den jeweils anderen, aber allein auf einen anderen Kontinent zu reisen war dann doch noch etwas anderes. Davor gefürchtet hatte er sich nicht, dennoch beruhigte ihn Olivers Anwesenheit. Das tat es immer. Dies auch zuzugeben stand allerdings auf einem anderen Blatt.  
  
„Es wird dir gefallen", antwortete James daher nur. „Wart's ab."  
  
Vor zwei Tagen waren sie mit dem Flieger in den Vereinigten Staaten gelandet, hatten danach im Hotel eingecheckt und die meiste Zeit in der Stadt verbracht. Schon recht früh hatten sie am nächsten Tag nochmals das mitzunehmende Gepäck durchgeschaut, Rucksäcke, Isomatten und Schlafsäcke ins Auto geladen und noch einmal die Packliste kontrolliert, die ihnen von den Organisatoren der Tour bereits im Vorfeld zugeschickt worden war. Neben einem kompletten Satz warmer, winddichter Kleidung hatten sie sich zwei neue Rucksäcke von je 35 Liter Fassungsvermögen zulegen müssen, wobei streng darauf zu achten gewesen war, mitsamt Inhalt nicht über ein Gewicht von 10kg zu kommen. Zumindest stand dieser Hinweis gut lesbar auf dem Schreiben des Veranstalters. Jedes weitere Kilo würden sie später wahrscheinlich bereuen.  
  
  
Die restlichen zwanzig Minuten Fahrt vergingen wie im Flug und hinter einer langen Kurve schließlich lag die Einfahrt zum Treffpunkt. Schotter knirschte geräuschvoll unter den Rädern, als sie den Mietwagen zwischen anderen Autos her auf den Parkplatz lenkten. Sobald sie eine freie Parkfläche gefunden hatten, stiegen sie aus, um es den anderen bereits eingetroffenen Teilnehmern gleich zu tun und ihre Rucksäcke aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Überall herrschte reges Treiben, Autotüren klappten, Gepäck wurde aus Kofferräumen gehievt, Abschiedsgrüße von Freunden und Verwandten wurden quer über den Parkplatz gerufen und letzte Gepäckkontrollen durchgeführt.  
  
James ließ seinen Blick über die Szenerie gleiten, bevor er sich seinen eigenen Rucksack schnappte und über die Schulter warf.  
  
„Hast du die Anmeldungen?", wollte Oliver wissen, nachdem er das Fahrzeug abgeschlossen hatte.  
  
Der Vorsicht halber griff James in die Tasche seiner Sweatshirtjacke, um zu prüfen, ob sich die Papiere auch tatsächlich darin befanden. „Ja, hab sie", antwortete er bestätigend. „Die Anderen gehen alle in die Richtung", bemerkte er mit einem Deut nach vorn, wo die Mehrzahl der rucksackbeladenen Menschen einem Schotterweg folgte und hinter einer Kurve verschwand.  
  
„Dann hinterher", schlug Oliver vor, schulterte seinen eigenen Rucksack und zusammen folgten sie den anderen Teilnehmern zu einer großen Holzhütte mit Veranda, die wohl als Sammelpunkt und Basis für die Unternehmung diente. Es war ein rustikales, aber durchaus hübsch gebautes, zweistöckiges und einladendes Lager mit einem zusätzlichen Balkon, einer kleinen Treppe, die ins Innere führte und einem Schornstein an der Seite, der auf einen Kamin hindeutete. Sichtlich erfreut nahmen sie das Gebäude in Augenschein, nur um danach ihre Umgebung zu betrachten. Die Hütte stand am Eingang eines Waldes, dessen Grenze durchgehend hohe, immergrüne Nadelbäume bildeten. Rund um die Unterkunft lagen kleine Wiesen mit Tischen und Bänken und der Eingang war von Sträuchern umsäumt. Alles war sehr gepflegt, der wolkenlose Himmel, sowie die strahlende Sonne rundeten das Gesamtbild perfekt ab.  
  
Einige Teilnehmer ließen sich erst einmal auf die Grasflächen fallen, andere legten den Kopf in den Nacken, um den gewaltigen Berghang zu beäugen, der über den Baumkronen thronte und wieder andere nahmen auf den Bänken auf und rund um die Veranda Platz. Oliver und James ließen sich auf einer Bank in der Sonne nieder, zogen die Rucksäcke vom Rücken und stellten sie vor ihren Füßen ab. Es herrschte perfektes Wanderwetter.  
  
„Seid ihr auch zum ersten Mal hier?", erklang da eine fremde Stimme rechts neben James und sie wandten den Kopf. Ein junger Mann mit gebräunter Haut, sportlicher Statur und dunkelblonden Haaren, der sich schätzungweise in ihrem Alter befand, blickte ihnen freundlich entgegen.  
  
„Ja", gab James nickend zurück.  
  
„Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?", fragte er anschließend und es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.  
  
„Nein", entgegnete Oliver, der vermutete, dass ihr Akzent sie verraten hatte. „Wir sind aus England."  
  
„Aaaah", machte der andere Mann lächelnd und bestätigte mit dem nächsten Einwurf seine Vermutung. „Wusste ich's doch. Ich hab' euch vorhin im Vorbeigehen kurz reden hören. Ich bin Alex", stellte sich der Mann vor und reichte seinen Gesprächspartnern die Hand. „Hi."  
  
„James", erwiderte James die Vorstellung, mit dem Daumen wies er neben sich. „Das ist mein Bruder Oliver."  
  
„Hi", grüßte eben genannter.  
  
„Sorry, falls ich euch verwechseln sollte", entschuldigte sich Alex im Voraus. „Aber man kann euch echt kaum auseinander halten."  
  
„Kein Problem", winkte James ab.  
  
„Wir sind daran gewöhnt", versicherte Oliver ihm und der junge Mann atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
„Wisst ihr schon, in welcher Gruppe ihr seid?", erkundigte er sich dann.  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und du?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin in Gruppe B. Das müsste eigentlich auf euren Anmeldeunterlagen stehen."  
  
Überrascht holte James die Zettel aus seiner Jackentasche hervor und faltete sie auseinander. So genau hatte er sich die Dokumente noch nicht angeschaut, zumal sie mit dieser Information ohnehin nicht viel hätten anfangen können. Die restlichen Teilnehmer kannten sie schließlich nicht.  
  
Konzentriert rutschte Alex näher an ihn heran, überflog die Dokumente in seiner Hand und ließ seinen Finger suchend über das Papier gleiten. „Ihr seid auch in Gruppe B!", freute er sich.  
  
„Cool", gaben die Zwillinge lächelnd zurück und fragten sich, wer von den Menschen um sie herum noch in ihrer Gruppe war. Interessiert beobachteten sie die Leute im Gras und auf den Bänken, von denen die Letzten gerade am Treffpunkt eintrudelten. „Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?", führte James das Gespräch fort.  
  
„Nein, ich wohne in Palm Springs, in der Nähe von Los Angeles, etwa sieben Stunden von hier. Hab dort einen Job als Barkeeper. Was macht ihr so? Sorry...", unterbrach er mit einem Mal und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wären seine Gedanken kurzzeitig abgeschwiffen und als ließe ihn irgendetwas nicht los. Nachdenklich musterte er James, seine Stirn legte sich in Denkfalten. „Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, euch schonmal gesehen zu haben."  
  
„Wir sind Schauspieler", eröffnete ihm James und gab ihm weitere Hilfestellung. „Harry Potter."  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der nachdenkliche Gesichtsausdruck von Alex sich mit einem Mal in Begreifen wandelte. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen und begannen schier zu leuchten.  
  
„Ihr seid die Weasley Zwillinge!", erkannte er hellauf erfreut, was nun auch Olivers Aufmerksamkeit von den übrigen Teilnehmern wieder auf ihn lenkte. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum ihr mir bekannt vorkamt!"  
  
„Genau", gab James zurück, der angesichts von Alex begeisterter Miene nur grinsen konnte. Dieser war aufgrund seiner Entdeckung völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
  
„Klar, ihr habt nur keine roten Haare, das hatte mich glaube ich gestört!"  
  
„Die waren gefärbt", erklärte Oliver, während Alex sich angesichts seiner gescheiterten Fähigkeit zur Erkennung der beiden mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlug.  
  
„Ouh man...", seufzte er. „Wieso habe ich euch nicht sofort erkannt?"  
  
„Alles gut", beruhigte James ihn, da Alex sich schon fast zu schämen schien.  
  
„Es ist sowieso merkwürdig, wenn man von Anderen erkannt wird und man selbst kennt diese im Gegenzug überhaupt nicht", fügte Oliver hinzu. „Man gewöhnt sich irgendwann daran, aber es ist trotzdem ein komisches Gefühl."  
  
„Ja", gab James ihm nickend recht.  
  
„Das glaube ich", bekundete Alex verständnisvoll.  
  
Im Augenwinkel bemerkte Oliver eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die sich an der gegenüberliegende Hüttenecke sammelte. Zwei unter ihnen hielten Unterlagen in den Händen, sie schienen etwas miteinander zu besprechen, immer wieder schweiften ihre Blicke über die verstreuten Menschen um sie herum. Offenbar waren dies die Organisatoren des mehrtätigen Wandertrips. Noch einmal überblickten sie das Feld der Teilnehmer, wohl es auf seine Vollständigkeit hin zu prüfen. Dann beendeten sie ihre letzten Absprachen.  
  
„Leute?", rief einer der Männer schließlich in die Menge hinein und hob flüchtig die Hand, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sämtliche Gespräche ebbten ab und die versammelten Leute sahen über die Schulter, bevor sie sich zu ihm umwandten. „Hi zusammen! Ich bin Mike Hardman, das sind David Steele und John McFarland", stellte er sich selbst und zwei weitere Herren zu seiner Rechten vor. „Wir sind während der Wanderung eure Teamguides, eure Ansprechpartner und werden euch in den nächsten fünf Tagen durch die Sierra Nevada führen. Auch im Namen meiner Kollegen möchte ich euch herzlich willkommen heißen. Wir fangen jetzt mit dem Organisatorischen vorab an, haltet also bitte eure Anmeldebestätigungen und eure Ausweise bereit. Wer keine Bescheinigung dabei hat, den können wir leider nicht mitnehmen, es sei denn, bei der Übertragung eurer Anmeldedaten ist etwas schief gelaufen und ihr habt von vorneherein gar keine Bestätigung bekommen. In dem Fall wendet euch bitte an John, der ist für den ganzen Papierkram zuständig. Gut, ähm... da drüben könnt ihr euch jetzt bei Mike und mir anmelden", teilte er allen mit, streckte sich leicht und deutete zu zwei provisorisch aufgestellten Tischen. „In der Hütte stehen Getränke und Snacks bereit, ihr dürft euch gerne bedienen. Dort drin erklären wir euch später außerdem alles weitere."  
  
Allgemeines Gemurmel folgte, die ersten erhoben sich direkt nach Beendigung der Ansprache, um als erste an den Tischen zu sein. Auch James und Oliver reihten sich hinter zwei jungen Damen ein, die ihren Personalausweisen nach zu urteilen den weiten Weg aus Australien auf sich genommen hatten. Nachdem sie sich offiziell angemeldet hatten und ihre Namen überprüft worden waren, holten die Zwillinge ihre Rucksäcke von der Bank und verschwanden wie einige Andere ins Innere der Hütte, um sich an den bereitgestellten Getränken gütig zu tun und auf die Gruppenführer zu warten.  
  
„Der Großteil der Gruppen scheint aus Männern zu bestehen", fiel James auf, der sich von seinem Bruder einen dampfenden Pappbecher Tee reichen ließ, einen Zuckerstick aufriss und sich ein Holzrührstäbchen aus einem der Behälter nahm.  
  
„Stimmt", gab ihm Oliver recht. „Bisher habe ich nur die beiden Australierinnen und die große Dunkelhaarige aus Norwegen gesehen und die sind alle drei nicht in unserer Gruppe."  
  
„Da vorne ist auch noch eine", bemerkte James mit einem Deut seines Bechers in Richtung Tür, wo gerade eine recht zierliche Frau von etwa vierzig Jahren den Raum betrat. Sie hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf ihr blondes Haar geschoben, der für ihre Statur beinahe etwas zu große Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken verriet, dass wohl mehr Kraft in ihr steckte, als es den Anschein haben mochte. Nachdem sie sich in der Hütte umgesehen hatte, fiel ihre Wahl auf die hochgewachsene Skandinavierin, in deren Gesellschaft sie sich begab. Beide Frauen schienen froh darüber, endlich einen Gesprächspartner gefunden zu haben.  
  
„Ich bin mal gespannt, wer von den Leuten außer Alex noch in unserer Gruppe ist."  
  
„Das werden wir gleich erfahren", gab Oliver zurück. „Da kommen die Teamleiter."


	2. Kapitel 1 │ Vorbereitungen

„So. Jetzt, da das ganze organisatorische Zeug vorab erledigt ist, können wir endlich anfangen. Wir freuen uns alle sehr, dass ihr hier seid", begrüßte sie Steele erneut, sobald sich jeder in der Hütte eingefunden hatte. „Ich werde euch jetzt erst einmal erklären, wie alles abläuft, was in den nächsten Tagen auf euch zukommt und was ihr beachten müsst. Den ersten Tag werden wir hier verbringen. Wir checken eure Ausrüstung durch, schlemmen heute Abend noch einmal richtig was das Zeug hält und prüfen, ob auch alle im Stande sind, ein Zelt aufzubauen. Ja, ihr lacht", warf er ein, als einige Teilnehmer breit grinsten oder in Gelächter ausbrachen. 

  
Aus der hintersten Ecke der Hütte hörte James ein fast schon abfälliges Aufgrunzen und als er kurz über die Schulter blickte, sah er, wie einer der Männer geringschätzig die Brauen hob und es sich in betont lässiger Haltung an der Rückwand gemütlich gemacht hatte. 

  
„Aber wir haben hier schon Sachen erlebt, das glaubt ihr gar nicht. Indem wir es überprüfen, gewährleisten wir, dass ihr während der Wanderung eingenständig in der Lage seid, eure Schlafplätze für die Nächte aufzubauen. Zudem vermeiden wir damit, dass sich später irgendwelche Zelte als untauglich herausstellen, weil sie möglicherweise Risse haben, die Reißverschlüsse kaputt sind oder sonstige Fehler aufweisen. Schließlich haben wir die Verantwortung, dass alles glatt geht und sich jeder wohl fühlt, okay?"

Prüfend schaute er in die Runde, voraufhin die Meisten verständnisvoll nickten. 

„John hier", stellte Steele seinen Kollegen noch einmal vor, „ist übrigens unser Mann für den Ernstfall. Heißt, falls es wirklich mal passieren sollte, dass einer von euch sich krank fühlt oder sich verletzt, dann meldet euch bitte umgehend bei ihm. Etwas schlimmes ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen, aber passieren kann immer etwas. Ihr verknackst euch den Fuß, rutscht aus, bekommt Kreislaufprobleme, wie auch immer. Wir drei können alle Erste Hilfe leisten und haben auch dementsprechende Schulungen besucht, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, ist John unser Mann."

Wieder folgte bestätigendes Nicken von den Teilnehmern.

„Jetzt zu dem Eigentlichen: Die Wanderung selbst zieht sich über sieben Tage, den heutigen eingeschlossen. Heißt, sechs davon werdet ihr unterwegs sein und im Zuge dessen mehrere Höhenmeter zurücklegen. Wir gehen rauf bis auf etwa dreitausend Meter, die meisten davon werden wir direkt am ersten und zweiten Tag zurücklegen, da ihr da noch die meiste Energie haben werdet. Die verbleibenen Höhenmeter verteilen sich auf die folgenden Tage, der letzte Rest ist dann der Rückweg. Pro Tag sind zwischen vier und sieben Stunden reine Wanderzeit eingeplant. Natürlich legen wir auch Zwischenstopps ein, bei denen ihr vernschnaufen, etwas Essen, Trinken oder in Ruhe das Panorama genießen könnt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle eure Kameras dabei, denn glaubt mir, ihr werdet begeistert sein! Ach und für all diejenigen, die ihren Freunden und Familien unterwegs Bilder schicken wollen - ich muss euch leider enttäuschen, dort draußen wird es keinen Empfang geben. Ihr könnt so viele Fotos machen, wie ihr wollt, nur abschicken könnt ihr sie erst nach der Tour. Anrufe funktionieren natürlich genauso wenig, wenn ihr also etwas wichtiges zu klären habt, dann tut es, solange wir noch hier sind. 

Im Großen und Ganzen war's das jetzt erstmal, allerdings haben wir noch einige Bitten an euch. Stresst euch nicht, wenn Andere während der Wanderung vielleicht schneller gehen sollten als ihr selbst. Ihr werdet alle unterschiedliche Geschwindigkeiten haben, das ist vollkommen normal. Versucht nicht, auf Gedeih und Verderb Schritt zu halten, sucht euch euer eigenes Tempo. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir am Ende des Tages alle das Etappenziel erreichen. Und powert euch nicht schon am ersten Tag völlig aus, weil ihr meint, ihr müsstest die Schnellsten sein, denn die Quittung dafür werdet ihr von eurem Körper definitiv bekommen. Immer daran denken: Ihr seid ein Team, das ist eine Wanderung, die ihr genießen sollt und kein Wettrennen, okay? Ihr kämpft nicht gegeneinander, also seid nett zueinander und kümmert euch, wenn ihr das Gefühl habt, dass einer Hilfe brauchen könnte. Und achtet darauf, ausreichend zu trinken, das gerät auch oft in Vergessenheit. Das Wichtigste ist aber: Niemand und ich meine wirklich niemand verlässt die Gruppe oder den Pfad und startet einen Alleingang! Falls ihr kurz den Weg verlassen wollt, weil ihr hinter einer Baumgrenze vielleicht bessere Fotos von der Umgebung bekommt, dann fragt vorher und das ist dann auch kein Thema. Aber ihr entfernt euch nicht, ohne einem von uns Bescheid zu sagen! Falls wir euch Anweisungen geben, befolgt ihr diese bitte, gerade wenn wir uns in den höheren Lagen befinden oder es in Richtung der Gipfel geht. Wir wollen euch damit keinen Spaß vorenthalten oder euch bevormunden, es dient lediglich zu eurer Sicherheit und die hat Priorität. Die Aussicht mag noch so schön sein, aber in diesen Höhen lauern durchaus Gefahren. Kommt ihr vom Weg ab, dann rutscht ihr in die Tiefe und oben im Gebirge endet das tödlich. Es gibt steile Abhänge, Schluchten und weiteres Gelände, das ihr lieber nicht erkunden wollt."

„Klingt ja nach Spaß", raunte Oliver scherzhaft seinem Bruder zu und hob vielsagend die Brauen.

  
„Sollten wir, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zu der Entscheidung kommen, die Wanderung abzubrechen, weil wir es für das Beste halten, dann werdet ihr das wohl oder übel akzeptieren müssen. Wie gesagt: Eure Sicherheit hat Priorität. Aber genug davon", wandte Steele ein und klatschte zum Abschluss die Hände ineinander. „Denn wir wollen vor allem eins - undzwar, dass ihr Spaß habt. Einige von euch haben sicher schon bemerkt, dass ihr in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt worden seid - Welcher Gruppe ihr angehört, steht auf euren Anmeldeunterlagen. Ich werde Gruppe A leiten, Mike leitet Gruppe B."

Letzterer hob kurz lächelnd wie zum Gruß die Hand, ehe Steele weitersprach.

„Gruppe A und Gruppe B werden nicht zusammen losziehen, wir haben zwei verschiedene Routen ausgewählt, die einander aber in nichts nachstehen. Ihr braucht also nicht zu fürchten, dass die andere Gruppe eine bessere Strecke mit schönerem Ausblick bekommt oder dergleichen. Sowohl das Gelände, als auch die Anzahl der Höhenmeter werden fast identisch sein. Etwa auf der Hälfte der Tour könnten sich beide Gruppen eventuell kurz begegnen, jenachdem, wie gut die eine oder andere vorankommt. Gegen Ende schließen wir uns dann zusammen, über Funk bleiben wir in Kontakt. Bevor ich euch jetzt sage, in welcher Gruppe ihr seid - gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Nach kurzer Überlegung folgte Kopfschütteln, jeder sah sich unter den Anwesenden um, doch für niemanden schien etwas unklar zu sein.

„Gut", schloss Steele daraufhin. „In Gruppe A werden sein: Mark Dillman, John Dixon, Elaine Woodward, Cynthia Palmer, Matt Greenstein, Annika Svensson, William Mayweather, Jim Gruber, Roy Jarvis, Randall Ramsland und wir beide", gab er mit einer Hin und Her Bewegung seines Zeigefingers zwischen sich und McFarland zu verstehen. 

„Ihr könnt mich Lou nennen", merkte ein eher untersetzter Manner an, dessen muskelbepackte Bizepse kaum noch in die Ärmel seines Tshirts passten. „Niemand nennt mich Randall."

Steele streckte zur Kenntnisnahme flüchtig seinen Daumen aus.

„Gruppe B besteht aus: Adam Jones, Patrick Murphy, James Phelps, Oliver Phelps, Timothy Fletcher, Alex Bosworth, Sarah Ann Findley, Steven Wykoff, Robert Sanderson, Karen Corfield und natürlich Mike. Trinkt alle in Ruhe euren Kaffee und Tee zuende, danach fangen wir draußen mit dem Kontrollieren eurer Rucksäcke und dem Aufbauen der Zelte an. Ich weiß, nicht jeder von euch hat ein Zelt dabei, denn bei einigen stand es auf der Packliste, bei anderen nicht. Der Grund dafür ist, dass ihr jeweils zu dritt oder sogar zu viert in einem Zelt schlafen werdet. Wir haben es so geplant, dass für jede Gruppe ausreichend Zelte vorhanden sein müssten, teilt euch bitte dementsprechend auf. Jedes Team baut sein Zelt allein auf, wir prüfen alles und geben euch zusätzlich Tipps oder Hinweise, wenn uns etwas auffällt. Auf geht's!"

  
❄❄❄  
  


Etwa eine halbe Stunde später herrschte auf den Grünflächen vor der Hütte geschäftiges Treiben. Zeltplanen wurden ausgerollt, Stangen ineinander geschoben, Heringe aus Tüten quer über den Rasen gekippt und wo bei einigen bereits erste Erfolge zu verzeichnen waren, hatte bei anderen Ratlosigkeit Einzug erhalten. Ein jeder bemühte sich, sein Kuppelzelt zusammen zu bauen, der eine mit Geduld, der andere mit schierem Perfektionismus und mancher anscheinend unter Wutausbrüchen. 

Gegen die Sonne anblinzelnd, sah James hinter sich auf der Wiese den Krakeeler und stellte fest, dass es genau der Selbe war, der vorhin bei der Erwähnung über die Notwendigkeit eines solchen Probeaufbaus ein gehässiges Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich James wieder nach vorn.

„Ich glaube in dem Team dahinten herrscht noch gewisse Uneinigkeit", bemerkte auch Oliver, der dem Blick seines Bruders gefolgt war und nun beobachtete, wie der eine dem anderen die Anleitung zum Aufbau des Zeltes aus den Händen riss.

„Ja", bestätigte James grinsend. „Der Typ da flippt gleich aus." Sorgfältig bohrte er einen der Heringe in die Erde, um eine der Zeltseiten zu fixieren, da eine aufkommende Windböe sie sonst womöglich erfasst hätte.

  
„Ich glaube die Stange hier muss in das Ende", vermutete Alex, der eines der Gerüstteile unter die Lupe nahm und dann auf den Zeltstoff in Olivers Hand deutete. 

In der einen Hand das Zeltteil, in der anderen die Aufbauanleitung, überlegte dieser kurz. „Ja", gab er ihm Recht. Der Amerikaner reichte ihm das Gestänge und er schob es durch eine der vielen Ösen. Nacheinander fädelten sie die Stangen durch die dafür vorgesehenen Schlaufen, fixierten die Bögen am Innenzelt und richteten es langsam auf. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stand das Innenzelt, nun machten sie sich an die Außenplane. 

„Ihr macht das gut", erklang da Mikes Stimme, der soeben an ihnen vorbeiging, um zu sehen, wie sie vorankamen. „Zieht die Klettverschlüsse hier ruhig schön eng", riet er und wies auf die Stellen, an denen das Überzelt sich mit dem Gestänge verband. „Ihr braucht keine Sorge haben, das reißt nicht so schnell. Je fester ihr sie zieht, desto besser hält das Zelt nachher dem Wind stand. Die Sturmabspannungen genauso. Oh, ich sehe, die sind bombenfest. Super!", lobte er sie zufrieden. „Denkt daran, vor dem Aufbau auch den Untergrund zu prüfen, das Zelt vom Team dahinten steht zwar schon, aber die haben ein paar Äste unter der Bodenplane, die bohren sich richtig in die Schlafsäcke, wenn sie darauf schlafen würden. Immer schauen, dass keine Steine, Wurzeln, Äste oder spitze Pflanzen mit Dornen darunter sind. Aber ich glaube, bei euch brauche ich keine Bedenken haben, das sieht echt gut aus hier."

Als er weiterging, um sich des nächsten Teams anzunehmen, machte Alex einen ertappten Gesichtsausdruck. „Habt ihr den Boden kontrolliert?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er die Antwort längst zu kennen glaubte.

Die Zwillinge sahen genauso ertappt drein, wie er selbst. „Nein", gestand James ehrlich. „Du?", fragte er Oliver, der mit aufgesetztem Entrüsten den Kopf zurückzog, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass man ihn so etwas überhaupt fragte. „Natürlich", erwiderte er voll Ironie und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf.

Weitere zehn Minuten später standen die meisten aller Zelte, zwei davon eher schlecht als recht, doch immerhin hatte es jedes Team geschafft, es ohne Hilfe anderer eigenständig aufzubauen. Die anschließende Prozedur, den Rucksack jedes Teilnehmers auf seine Vollständigkeit hin zu überprüfen, zog sich bis in den Abend hinein, allerdings mit dem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis, dass niemand etwas vergessen hatte. Im Gegenteil, manche hatten zusätzliche Ausrüstung eingepackt, die nicht auf der Packliste stand. Probleme entstanden dadurch jedoch keine, da es nur Kleinigkeiten waren und sie sich kaum bis gar nicht auf das Gesamtgewicht auswirkten.

Den Abend schließlich ließen sie nach dem Essen gemütlich unter freiem Himmel bei einem Lagerfeuer und kühlen Getränken ausklingen. Einige hatten sich bereits Schlafen gelegt, eine kleine Gruppe unterhielt sich unter ein paar Bäumen, eine der beiden Australierinnen lief etwas abseits am Waldrand entlang und telefonierte nach Hause und andere hielten sich bei leiser Musik mit Rücksicht auf die Schlafenden in der Hütte auf. 

Während er in die prasselnden Flammen des Feuers sah und dem Knacken der Holzscheite lauschte, versuchte James sich all die Informationen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die er in den letzten Stunden über die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe erfahren hatte. Robert Sanderson stammte genau wie Oliver und er aus England, Patrick Murphy war ein 38-jähriger Ire, der in einem Sägewerk in einer Stadt namens Port Laoise arbeitete. Timothy Fletcher, 51 Jahre alt, kam aus Kanada und war Angestellter einer Ölbohrfirma. Adam Jones wohnte wie die Meisten in den USA, war recht zurückhaltend und mit seinen 25 Jahren der jüngste aller Teilnehmer. Auch Steven Wykoff und Sarah Findley lebten hier. Ersterer arbeitete hauptberuflich als Bodyguard, war 41 Jahre alt, Vater zweier Töchter, topfit, durchtrainiert, muskelbepackt und konnte jemanden vermutlich unangespitzt in den Boden rammen. Ein Mann, den man sich besser nicht zum Feind machte. Gegenwärtig saß er auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Lagerfeuers und starrte in die Glut. Findley stammte ebenso wie Fletcher aus Kanada, war eine 35-jährige ausgebildete Fotografin und Webdesignerin. Sie schoss Bilder für Magazine, Tourismusagenturen und Verlage. Über Karen Corfield hatte er bisher noch nichts in Erfahrung gebracht, womit sie die Ausnahme bildete.   
  
Aus der anderen Gruppe hatte er bisher nur Jim Gruber, Mark Dillman und Lou Ramsland kennengelernt, mit denen er sich beim Zeltabbau und beim Abendessen flüchtig unterhalten hatte. Gruber war ein äußerst begeisterungsfähiger Mann von 37 Jahren, der an einer Tankstelle jobbte und dessen Gesellschaft von vorneherein angenehm war, wohingegen Dillman ein ziemlich redseliger Typ war, der, einmal angefangen, ohne Punkt und Komma plapperte. Ramsland wirkte auf den ersten Blick zwar wie ein eher grober Kerl, stellte sich jedoch als absolut gutherziger Mensch mit Sinn für Humor heraus, der mit seinen 42 Jahren Besitzer einer Autowerkstatt in Portland war. Insgesamt schienen alle durchweg freundlich zu sein, er hatte noch keinen getroffen, der sich feindselig verhielt. Zumindest zeigte es bisher niemand offensichtlich. 

Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger um das Lagerfeuer. Die Gespräche nahmen ab, wurden leiser und Murphy machte den Eindruck, als würde er jeden Moment im Sitzen einschlafen. Die Wärme des Feuers genießend, sah James auf seine Uhr, die viertel nach neun anzeigte. Längst war es dunkel geworden, ganz deutlich hoben sich die orangeroten Funken vom Nachthimmel ab, die von aufplatzenden Holzscheiten in die Höhe getragen wurden. Hin und wieder wechselten manche die Plätze, wenn der Wind drehte und den Rauch in ihre Richtung trieb. Nach Sonnenuntergang war die Temperatur recht stark gefallen, weshalb sie so nah wie möglich an das Feuer heranrückten, während hinter ihren Rücken die Schatten der Berge thronten.

Ein dumpfer Knall schreckte sie aus der schläfrigen Stille auf. Es war die Hüttentür, die, unsanft aufgerissen, gegen die Holzwand geschlagen war. Eine dichte Wolke aus Qualm quoll durch den Eingang nach draußen und einige Gestalten stolperten hustend aus dem nebelartigen, beißendem Rauch hervor. Zuerst beunruhigt, weil sie an einen Brand in der Hütte glaubten, fuhren die ums Lagerfeuer Versammelten hoch, ließen sich aber beinahe sofort wieder nieder. Niemand schien panisch, keine Hektik kam auf und da alle, die in der Hütte gewesen waren, ruhig reagierten, schien nichts dramatisches geschehen zu sein. Einer unter den Hustenden lachte sogar, fing sich aber direkt darauf die wüste Beschimpfung eines anderen ein. Vermutlich hatten einige Männer darin Unsinn getrieben, der durchaus gefährlich hätte enden können. Einmal im Freien, erstarb ihre Husterei allmählich.   
  
Jetzt bahnten sich Steele und Hardman einen Weg in die Hütte hinein, um zu sehen, was darin vor sich ging. Flüche und Gepolter waren aus der Hütte zu hören. Was jedoch eher Grund zur Besorgnis gab, war die Tatsache, dass der Rauch, der zur Tür hinausquoll, sich mit einem Mal abrupt verdichtete. Rufe gellten durch das Gebäude, drei weitere Gestalten tauchten kurz darauf schemenhaft am Eingang auf, in dem dichten Qualm waren sie nicht zu erkennen. Zu hören war nur ihr starkes Dauerhusten, das nicht sonderlich gesund klang. Nur langsam klärte sich der Rauch auf, zwei Leute, die Hardman und Steele sein mussten, erschienen wieder auf der Veranda. Was immer dortdrin geschehen war, sie hatten es wohl unter Kontrolle gebracht.

„Sag mal, seid ihr bescheuert?!", hörten sie quer über den Rasen, wie Steele regelrecht explodierte. „Was habt ihr da für einen Scheiß in den Ofen geworfen?!"

Die schuldbewusste Antwort zweier Männer konnten die am Lagerfeuer Sitzenden nicht verstehen, sie standen zu weit weg, dafür allerdings Steeles Konter auf den Einwand einer der beiden.

„Ja von wegen ist nichts passiert!", wiederholte er wutentbrannt die Worte seines Gegenüber. „Dadrin stinkts jetzt wie die Pest! Stellt euch mal vor, das hätte weiter so gequalmt und die hätten immer noch da oben gelegen! Das hätte eine Rauchvergiftung geben können!", herrschte er sie an und nun verstand James auch, was vorgefallen sein musste und weshalb Steele so außer sich war. Offenbar war die Rauchbildung beim Herumgespiele am Ofen außer Kontrolle geraten und der beißende Qualm über die Treppe zu den Schlafenden in das obere Stockwerk gelangt. Er hatte sich in der ganzen Hütte ausgebreitet, die Gruppenführer hatten die Schlafenden aufwecken und rausholen müssen, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. 

Nur langsam sickerte in James bereits müden Geist, dass auch Oliver sich vor etwa einer Stunde hingelegt hatte. Er war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, um auf die Gestalten nahe der Hütte zuzuhalten, da tauchte jemand aus dem verfliegenden Rauchdunst auf und schritt auf das Lagerfeuer zu. Immer noch hustete er heftig, versuchte es nun, da er sich zu ihnen gesellte, aber unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

„Solche Idioten", keuchte Oliver abgehackt, nur um den nächsten Hustenfall über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich James überflüssigerweise, doch mit der Hoffnung, dass Oliver etwas dazu sagen konnte, was er noch nicht durch Steeles Schimpfen wusste. Nicht nur ihn schien dies zu interessieren, auch die anderen Umsitzenden waren längst aus der Schläfrigkeit erwacht und hörten aufmerksam zu. „Was haben die denn da verbrannt?" 

Eine sofortige Antwort konnte sein Bruder ihm nicht geben, denn der bloße Ansatz wurde durch erneutes Husten unterbrochen. „Keine... Ahnung", brachte er schließlich keuchend hervor und schüttelte den Kopf. Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande, da folgte der nächste Dauerhusten. Nachdenklich musterte James ihn.

„Willst du nicht vielleicht zu diesem Arzt gehen?", schlug er vor. „McFarland? Der könnte dich mal durchchecken."

„Würde ich auch vorschlagen", pflichtete Ramsland bei, der ihn von seinem Platz auf der Bank her ernst ansah. 

„Nein", wehrte Oliver ab, der den Dauerhusten allmählich in den Griff zu bekommen schien. Vermutlich war dies der frischen Luft zu verdanken, an der er sich nun befand. „Geht schon."

Dass er diesen Einwand ein wenig zu früh geäußert hatte, war ihnen beiden spätestens dann klar, als der nächste Morgen anbrach. Mehrmals hatte James anhand der knarrenden Dielen vernommen, wie sein Bruder das Zimmer verlassen und sich draußen halb die Seele aus dem Leib gehustet hatte, ehe er nach drinnen zurückgekehrt war. Irgendwann waren sie beide schließlich eingeschlafen, doch viel erholter sah Oliver nach Sonnenaufgang nicht aus. Seine Nase war von Ruß verstopft, die Augen leicht gerötet und hin und wieder überfiel ihn ein trockener Husten.   
  
Den anderen beiden Leidtragenden des gestrigen Rauchüberfalls, Mayweather und Svensson, schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Auch bei ihnen hielt sich der Husten hartnäckig bis zum nächsten Morgen, doch als sie nach dem Frühstück ihre Sachen für die Wanderung zusammenpackten, rückte dies in Vergessenheit und die Freude über den kommenden Ausflug überwiegte. 


	3. Kapitel 2 │Himmel auf Erden

Sowie sie durch die Hüttentür nach draußen traten, schlug ihnen ein leichter Wind entgegen. Die Sonne stand hoch über ihnen, der Himmel war von seichten Federwolken durchzogen und von wunderschönstem Azurblau. Ein besseres Wanderwetter hätten sie sich nicht wünschen können. Beschwingt schnappten sie sich ihre Rucksäcke und folgten den Anderen nach draußen. Ausnahmslos alle Teilnehmer waren guter Laune und es hing ein Gefühl regelrechter Aufregung in der Luft. Heute war der Tag des Aufbruchs. Vor und neben der Hütte entstanden die ersten Fotos, einige wählten den imposanten Bergzug als Hintergrund für ihr Andenken, einige die hohen Stämme des angrenzenden Waldes, andere die Vorderseite der Hütte und wieder andere die von Bäumen umsäumte Zufahrt.  
  
„Los, wir machen auch Fotos", entschied James, drückte Oliver sein Handy in die Hand und posierte mit ausgestrecktem Daumen und samt Rucksack vor dem Eingangsbereich der Hütte. Schnell drückte dieser auf den Auslöser, ehe ein Vorbeikommender durch den Hintergrund lief und damit das Bild zerstört hätte. Rasch ging James wieder zu ihm und ließ sich das Handy zurückreichen, um das Foto zu betrachten.  
  
„Wie sieht das denn aus?", reagierte er belustigt. „Ich seh aus wie so'n Wahnsinniger aus einer Anstalt."  
  
„Also wie immer", entgegnete Oliver verschmitzt.  
  
„Danke. Da ist ja nur die Hälfte der Veranda drauf. Mach noch eins und diesmal ordentlich."  
  
Oliver hob seufzend die Brauen, verdrehte halb die Augen und bewegte amüsiert den Kopf hin und her, bevor er erneut das Handy hob, um ein zweites Foto zu machen. „Gut, ich gehe wie der Herr es wünscht einen halben Nanometer weiter nach links."  
  
„Das waren mindestens zehn Zentimeter", konterte James, der sich breit lächelnd wieder vor der Hütte aufbaute.  
  
„Red' nicht und grins", forderte Oliver, der erneut auf den Auslöser tippte und diesmal zur Sicherheit gleich mehrere Bilder schoss. Nach kurzer Kontrolle waren die Fotos für gut befunden.  
  
„Kommt, ich mache mal eins von euch beiden zusammen", bot ihnen jemand unerwartet an und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie sich Karen, einer der Teilnehmerinnen aus ihrer Gruppe, gegenüber. Ohne groß überlegen zu müssen, nahmen sie das Angebot an, machten ein paar Fotos, erhielten dankend das Handy zurück und revanchierten sich, indem sie auch für sie einige Erinnerungen festhielten. Nachdem sie auch ein Bild mit Alex gemacht hatten, dem es dringend nach einem Foto mit ihnen beiden verlangte und der zu ihnen herübergekommen war, wurden sie auch von Svensson als Weasley-Zwillinge enttarnt, der es nach der gestrigen Gruppeneinteilung und Nennung ihrer Namen gedämmert hatte. Grinsend strahlte die Norwegerin mit ihnen um die Wette, als sie sich zwischen sie stellte.  
  
Zu guter Letzt luden die Zwillinge ein Selfie, sowie eine knappe Videobotschaft auf Instagram hoch, um die Welt wissen zu lassen, wohin es sie verschlagen hatte. Und dann endlich, am späten Vormittag, ging es los. Steele und Hardman traten aus der Hütte und trommelten sie zusammen, dann trennten sich die Gruppen mit dem Abkommen, sich in wenigen Tagen auf dem Rückweg zu treffen.  
  
Über einen sonnenbeschienenen Pfad folgten sie Hardman dem Wanderweg hinein ins Innere des Waldes. Hohe, über vierhundert Jahre alte Kiefern und Pracht-Tannen ragten bis zu siebzig Meter in den Himmel empor. Farn umsäumte ihren Pfad, wucherte über den Waldboden und erstreckte sich so weit das Auge reichte wie ein grünes Meer zwischen den Bäumen. Erst noch kaum merklich, stieg das Gelände nach einiger Zeit stetig an. Sie sahen Bäume, deren Zweige schier um die eigene Achse gedreht waren, außergewöhnliche Arten von Moosen, die sie noch nie zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatten oder Kleintiere, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung durch das Gestrüpp huschten.  
  
Bald schon erreichten sie die Bergwälder und je höher sie kamen, desto abschüssiger verlief das Gelände. Der Boden wurde steiniger, tiefe Wurzeln verankerten die Bäume im Untergrund, schlugen Bögen, durchdrangen an manchen Stellen die Erdoberfläche und waren dicht bewachsen mit Kräutern, Moosen und Flechten. Canyons prägten die Landschaft und gegen Nachmittag wurde das Gelände merklich steiler. Fast senkrechte Felshänge ragten aus dem Grund heraus, doch nicht nur das Gelände schien anzusteigen, sondern auch die Temperaturen. Die Sonne stand nun so hoch, dass sie zunehmend ins Schwitzen gerieten, was auch dem anspruchsvoller werdendem Gelände zu verschulden war. Schnaufend wischten sie sich mit den Handrücken über die Stirn, sichtbar müde wurde jedoch niemand.  
  
„Wir machen gleich eine Pause!", verkündete Hardman mit einem Ruf, ganz so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ist nicht mehr weit!"  
  
Hintereinander wanderten sie die vorübergehend letzte Erhebung hinauf, danach blieb das Gelände einigermaßen konstant. Der Wanderpfad schlängelte sich zwischen den hohen Kiefern hindurch, sie folgten ihm für etwa fünf Minuten, bis sie ein Geräusch vernahmen, dass über das Zwitschern der Vögel hinweg gut zu hören war. Es war ein immer lauter werdendes Rauschen, offenbar gehörte es zu einem fließenden Gewässer und als sie um eine Baumreihe bogen, offenbarte sich ihnen ein überwältigendes Naturschauspiel.  
  
Aus einer riesigen Steilwand, deren oberste Kante sie gerade so mit bloßem Auge erkennen konnten, sprudelten Unmengen an Wasser aus dem Fels heraus und stürzten im freien Fall etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter donnernd in die Tiefe. Beeindruckt näherten sie sich dem Wasserfall, der beim Auftreffen auf den Grund neblige Gischt versprühte. Blitzschnell hatten sie alle ihre Kameras gezückt, um eifrig Bilder von der wunderschönen Landschaft zu machen, was Hardman mit einem Lächeln bedachte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, ihr habt genug Zeit, um so viele Fotos zu machen, wie ihr möchtet. Hier legen wir die erste Rast ein. Esst ein wenig, trinkt ordentlich etwas und genießt in aller Ruhe die Aussicht. Erst in ca. einer halben Stunde gehen wir weiter."  
  
Erleichtert zogen die Teilnehmer ihre Rucksäcke von den Schultern, doch an Essen dachte angesichts dieses außergewöhnlichen Naturspektakels vorerst niemand. Vielmehr suchten sie sich die besten Standorte für Fotos, versuchten so nah wie möglich an die ins Tal donnernden Wassermassen heranzukommen ohne auf rutschigem Moos den Halt zu verlieren und drückten sich abwechselnd die Kameras in die Hand, um auch ja ein Andenken für Zuhause zu bekommen. Murphy, Jones und Sanderson spielten beinahe wie Kinder auf den großen Steinen nahe dem Ufer herum und standen unter den wachsamen Augen von Hardman, der sorgsamst darauf achtete, dass niemand abhanden kam oder sich möglicherweise aus Übermut zu nah an den Wasserfall heranwagte. Mindestens zweimal lotste er Jones mit einem Pfiff und anschließendem Ruf von den glitschigen Felsen weg, auf denen er wagemutig herum balancierte. Auch Oliver und James betrachteten den Wasserfall aus nächster Nähe, bevor sie mithilfe von Alex Fotos davor machten. Erst als die überschwängliche Begeisterung aufgrund der paradiesischen Landschaft etwas nachgelassen hatte, verteilte sich die Gruppe im umliegenden Gras, um ihren Proviant auszupacken.  
  
Die Zwillinge suchten sich einen Platz auf einem der großen Steine ringsum des Ufers, wo sie sich zufrieden über ihre Wegzehrung hermachten. Sicher konnte nicht jeder von sich behaupten, schon einmal ein Pausenbrot vor einem solch einzigartigem Wasserfall gegessen zu haben. Die phänomenale Naturgewalt im Rücken, die wärmende Sonne, die Schatten der Bäume und die grandiose Aussicht, die sie von hier aus in die tieferliegende Schlucht hatten, war gewaltig. Allein für dieses Erlebnis hatte sich die Wandertour bereits gelohnt.  
  
Das beständige Rauschen der herabstürzenden Wassermassen machte sie fast schon ein wenig schläfrig, vom Bedürfnis umgarnt, noch stundenlang an diesem Ort bleiben zu wollen, trat ihnen unweigerlich der Titel eines Liedes aus den Achtzigern in den Sinn. Heaven is a place on Earth - Der Himmel ist ein Platz auf Erden. Es stimmte. Und es bestätigte sich auch, als sie wieder aufbrachen und den Marsch fortsetzten. Die Landschaft war schlichtweg atemberaubend und bot ein traumhaftes Panorama. Sie blickten in tiefe Schluchten und Täler; sahen Wälder, die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten; Flüsse, die sich durch zerklüftete Landschaft zogen und Abhänge hinunterströmten; Bergwälder, welche die umliegenden Berge wie grüne Teppiche überzogen und schneebedeckte Gipfel, die sich in der Ferne auftaten. Einerseits eine Erinnerung daran, welche Strecke sie noch vor sich hatten, andererseits etwas, für das es sich weiterzulaufen lohnte und ihre Vorfreude immens steigerte.  
  
Während sie die Pfade hochwanderten und noch mehr Höhenmeter zurücklegten, kamen Oliver und James mit Wykoff ins Gespräch, dem 41-jährigem Bodyguard aus Miami, der mehre Gürtel in verschiedenen Kampfsportarten besaß und ihnen sehnsüchtig von seiner Frau und seinen zwei Töchtern erzählte. Stolz berichtete er ihnen von dem neu gekauften Haus, das er mit seiner Familie momentan renovierte und was für ein Glück er gehabt hatte, solch ein tolles Grundstück zu erwerben. Interessiert hörten ihm die Zwillinge zu und freuten sich mit ihm über sein neues Eigenheim und der begeisterten Art, mit der er von seinen Vorhaben berichtete. Ein kleiner Swimmingpool, eine eigene Grillecke und eine lange Hecke, die sich um das ganze Grundstück ziehen würde, das alles waren einzelne Punkte auf seiner Liste, die er abzuarbeiten gedachte. Aus seiner Hosentasche klaubte er ein zusammengefaltetes Foto, das zwei hübsche blonde Mädchen im Teenageralter und eine ebenso blonde athletisch gebaute Dame zeigte - seine Töchter und seine Frau, bei deren Erwähnung er stolz die Brust schwoll. Der Wandertrip durch die Sierra Nevada war ein Geschenk von den dreien gewesen, da sie fanden, dass auch er mal einen Urlaub verdient hatte, da er sich sonst nichts gönnte oder Geld für sich selbst ausgab.  
  
  


❄❄❄

  
  
  
Gegen 18.30 Uhr endete der erste Wandertag, sie waren glatte sieben Stunden gewandert und als Hardman verkündete, dass sie ihr Nachtlager aufbauen würden, ging ein erleichtertes Seufzen durch die Gruppe. Fix und fertig zogen sie ihre Rucksäcke von den Schultern, deren Gewicht sie trotz ausreichender Polsterung jetzt nur allzu deutlich spürten. Nach der ermüdenden Wanderung auch noch ihre Zelte aufzubauen war nicht gerade dass, wonach ihnen der Sinn stand. Viel lieber hätten sie sich in einem fertigen, bereitgestellten Unterschlupf in ihre Schlafsäcke eingerollt und ihre träge gewordenen Füße hochgelegt. Um die Arbeit kamen sie allerdings nicht herum, also bauten sie rasch die Zelte zusammen und waren froh, es zuvor schon einmal geübt zu haben, denn dies erleichterte es ungemein. Ganz fehlerfrei ging es nicht vonstatten, doch bemühte sich jeder und zeigte guten Willen. Viel mehr war aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen.  
  
Hardman derweil hatte auf einem kleinen Gaskocher das Abendessen in Form einer Tomatensuppe für sie vorbereitet, die alle hungrig in sich hineinschaufelten. Gesättigt und zufrieden ließen sie sich im Schneidersitz am Rand des Felsplateaus nieder, auf dem sie die Zelte aufgebaut hatten und bewunderten eine Kulisse, die malerischer nicht hätte sein können. Mit einem kräftigen orangefarbenen Glühen sank die Sonne über den Berggipfeln im Westen langsam am zartrosa Abendhimmel, tauchte das ohnehin umwerfend schöne Panorama in ein warmes Licht und machte es somit vollkommen. Es war eines der gewaltigsten Naturschauspiele, das sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten und war das perfekte Ende eines gelungenen Tages. Ein riesiger Schatten schob sich über Wälder, Hänge, Schluchten, Berge und Täler, bis die Sonne schließlich unter dem Horizont verschwand und die ersten Sterne schwach am Himmel erschienenen.  
  
Die Dämmerung ließ die Temperaturen zu dieser Jahreszeit rasch fallen, fröstelnd huschten sie in ihre Zelte und zogen sich etwas Langärmeliges über. Das Lagerfeuer brannte noch, als es längst dunkel geworden war. Aus den Zelten heraus hörten sie das leise Knistern des Holzes, sowie vereinzelte Rufe eines Uhus. Der Wald war in silbriges Mondlicht gehüllt. Gähnend lag James in seinem warmen Schlafsack und hörte, wie in den umliegenden Zelten die Reißverschlüsse zugezogen wurden. Sich aus einer Thermoskanne heißen Tee einschüttend, blickte er durch ihren noch offenen Zelteingang auf das Feuer, wo Alex noch als einer der letzten mit Timothy Fletcher am Feuer saß und über die Arbeit auf Bohrinseln fachsimpelte.  
  
„Tee?", bot James seinem Bruder an, der soeben ins Zelt eintrat und den Kopf einzog, um den für sie doch recht niedrig bemessenen tunnelartigen Eingang zu passieren.  
  
Oliver stockte kurz, rümpfte perplex die Nase und bedachte ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick.  
  
„Was?", erkundigte sich James, der mit Unschuldsmiene zu ihm aufsah.  
  
Stumm hob Oliver in fragender Geste die Arme. „Wo hast du Tee her?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Hab ich mir von Karen geschnorrt", verriet James grinsend.  
  
„Ich hab keinen Becher", erklärte Oliver, während er an den Reißverschlüssen des Zeltes herumnestelte, um die Plane ein wenig zu schließen und so den Innenraum vor der kühlen Brise zu schützen, die draußen vorbeizog.  
  
James hob wortlos den Becher in seiner Hand hoch, der nicht viel mehr war als der Deckel der Thermoskanne, den er zweckentfremdet hatte. Erledigt von der langen Wanderung ließ Oliver sich neben ihn auf den ausgerollten Schlafsack fallen und stibitzte ihm den Teebecher aus der Hand.  
  
„Ist die Thermoskanne auch von Karen?"  
  
„Nein, das ist meine."  
  
„Wieso hab ich eigentlich keine?", überlegte Oliver laut und nippte an dem dampfenden Becher Tee.  
  
„Vielleicht bin ich besser vorbereitet als du", zog James ihn auf.  
  
„Die stand aber nicht auf der Packliste, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich dachte aber sie wäre vielleicht nützlich."  
  
Erneut einen Schluck vom Tee nehmend, bewegte Oliver abwägend den Kopf hin und her, was dann in ein Nicken überging. Die Thermoskanne war für sinnvoll befunden.  
  
„Hättest besser mal auch Tee mitgebracht", holte er zu einem Schlag aus und grinste in den Becher hinein, ehe James ihm selbigen noch in der nächsten Trinkbeweung triumphierend aus der Hand stibitzte.  
  
„Hättest dir besser mal 'nen Becher mitgebracht."


	4. Kapitel 3 │Aufstieg

Am nächsten Tag, dem zweiten Tag der Wanderung erreichten sie nach einer viereinhalb stündigen Wanderung gegen Nachmittag die hoch liegenden Ebenen des Gebirges und ließen die Baumgrenzen hinter sich. Mittlerweile befanden sie sich auf knapp zweitausendvierhundert Metern Höhe, die Temperaturen änderten sich spürbar. Waren sie zuvor in T-shirts gewandert, hatten sich so ziemlich alle nun Fleecejacken oder -pullover übergezogen. Auch der Wind hatte leicht zugenommen und das Gelände stieg stark an, was sich nun deutlicher auf ihre Kondition auswirkte. Beinahe ununterbrochen ging es bergauf und die Rucksäcke erschwerten es ihnen zunehmend, ein konstantes Tempo beizubehalten. Die Wanderung wurde ziemlich anstrengend.   
  
Auf dieser Höhe wuchsen nur noch riesige, immergrüne Hemlocktannen, Wacholder und einige wenige Kiefern. Der Untergrund bestand hauptsächlich aus massivem Granit-Gestein. Es begann sich herauszukristallisieren, wer noch über ausreichende Energiereserven und Kondition verfügte und bei wem sie bereits nachließen. Die Gruppe begann sich weiter auseinander zu ziehen, die ersten fielen zurück, wenn auch nur leicht. Wenn man nach unten sah, begann es einem zu schwindeln und sie wurden sich gewahr, welche Höhe sie in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden zurückgelegt hatten. Schluchten, die mehr als dreihundert Meter tief waren, wurden von Zwei- bis Dreitausender-Massiven flankiert. Von hier aus konnten sie die gesamten Gletschertäler überblicken. Strahlend weiße Cumuluswolken hingen über den Gebirgskämmen und schoben sich über den azurfarbenen Himmel.   
  
„Okay!", rief Hardman irgendwann zu ihrer Erlösung. „Das war's für heute!"  
  
Sie hatten die zweite Tagesetappe gemeistert und schlugen ihr Lager im Schutz des Fußes einer riesigen Steilwand auf, die sie vor dem nächtlichen kalten Wind schützte. Das Aufbauen der Zelte ging am zweiten Tag wesentlich schneller voran, als am ersten und nur wenige unter ihnen mussten von Hardman oder Mitteilnehmern nachgesichert werden. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit lagen sie alle bereits tief schlummernd in ihren Schlafsäcken, die heutige anstrengende Etappe hatte viele von ihnen ausgepowert. Selbst das sanfte Schlackern der Zeltplanen, die sich auf dieser Höhe im Wind bewegten, störte sie nicht, denn sie waren zu müde, als dass die Geräusche sie vom Schlaf abhalten konnten.   
  
Als der Morgen des dritten Tages anbrach, konnten sie sich alle nur schwer aus ihren Schlafsäcken befreien, denn nach zwei Tagen intensiven Wanderns spürten sie nun ihre träge gewordenen Glieder. Sie fühlten sich schwächer und kraftloser als noch an den beiden ersten Tagen, insbesondere die Waden waren bei manch einem von Muskelkater befallen.   
  
Gähnend trat James aus dem Zelt, setzte sich die Kapuze seiner Fleecejacke auf und streckte sich in den kühlen Morgenstunden. Das Gras war nass vom Tau. Fröstelnd vergrub er seine Hände in den Jackentaschen, sein Blick glitt über die traumhaft schöne Szenerie, die sich ihm bot. Jeden Moment würde die Sonne aufgehen. Ein Naturschauspiel, das er sich nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Noch war er allein hier draußen und er genoss die Ruhe, die momentan noch herrschte. Die anderen dösten noch in ihren Zelten. Minuten vergingen, er glaubte schon, den falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt zu haben, doch dann sah er es. Ein schwaches, zart roséfarbenes Licht, dass am Horizont erschien, sich immer mehr ausbreitete und schließlich zu einem satten, leuchtendem Pink wurde. Der Himmel färbte sich in allen möglichen Rosa- und Violetttönen, bis sie von einem orangen Glühen durchbrochen wurden. Immer höher stieg die Sonne über den Rand des Horizonts hinweg und warf ihren Schein auf die umliegenden Berge, die wie in Flammen zu stehen schienen.   
  
„Schön, nicht?"  
  
Die Stimme ließ ihn vor Schreck ein wenig zusammenzucken, er hatte nicht erwartet, hier draußen noch jemanden vorzufinden. Hardman stand etwa einen Meter hinter ihm, den Reißverschluss seiner Windjacke hatte er bis zum Hals zugezogen, in der Hand hielt er eine dampfende Tasse. Auch er schien die morgendliche Stille sehr willkommen zu heißen.   
  
James nickte lächelnd. Ja, das war es. Der Begriff schön beschrieb es nicht einmal annähernd. Das frühe Aufstehen hatte sich wahrlich gelohnt. Als Hardman neben ihn trat, richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorn.  
  
„Wenn man das sieht, merkt man erst, wie klein und unbedeutend wir im Vergleich zu dem Ganzen sind", sprach Hardman weiter. Ich hab das jetzt schon unzählige Male gesehen, aber es erstaunt mich immer wieder aufs neue."  
  
„Das glaube ich", gab James überzeugt zurück.  
  
„Wenn wir nachher zum höchsten Punkt des Berges aufbrechen, dann denkt nicht daran, welchen anstrengenden Weg ihr noch hinter euch bringen müsst, sondern daran, welche unvergessliche Aussicht euch da oben erwarten wird."  
  
Hardman nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, wippte von seinen Fersen auf die Fußspitzen und wieder zurück, ehe er sich abwandte, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. James blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, den Blick demütig auf die im Sonnenlicht glühenden Berge gerichtet. Es löste etwas in ihm aus, doch er konnte keine Worte dafür finden. Eine unbeschreibliche Faszination.   
  
Eineinhalb Stunden später war es endlich so weit. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen, schnallten sich ihre Rucksäcke auf den Rücken und brachen zur schwersten Etappe der ganzen Tour auf. Es war ein mühsamer Marsch, sie kamen nur langsam voran und jeder Schritt nach oben kostete weitaus mehr Kraft als sie es gewohnt waren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkten sie ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in den Beinen, wovon sich jedoch niemand abhalten ließ. Jeder wollte dort oben hinauf, also bissen sie die Zähne zusammen. Hardman hatte alle Mühe, jeden einzelnen Teilnehmer im Blick zu behalten, immer wieder hielt er an, um Zurückgefallene anzuspornen, zu denen meist Patrick Murphy und Sarah Findley gehörten, deren Kondition wohl am geringsten ausfiel.   
  
Gegen zehn Uhr hatten sie in etwa die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft. Erschöpft machte Oliver eine Verschnaufpause auf dem Berghang, beugte sich hinunter und stützte die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel.   
  
„Was ist?", stichelte James, der sich grinsend zu ihm umwandte. „Kannst du schon nicht mehr?"  
  
Nach Luft schöpfend sah Oliver ihm hinterher. Offensichtlich schien James keine besondere Mühe zu haben, das Tempo halten zu können, auch er atmete verständlicherweise angestrengter, hatte mit dem ansteigenden Schwierigkeitsgrad jedoch weniger Probleme als er und er fragte sich, woran dies lag. In Sachen körperlicher Fitness befanden sie sich beide auf demselben Level, damit konnte es also nichts zu tun haben. War die Luft hier oben vielleicht dünner und sein Körper konnte damit nicht so gut umgehen, wie der seines Bruders? Falls ab ihrer momentanen Höhe überhaupt eine dünnere Luft herrschte, überlegte er. Vermutlich war es nur Einbildung. Fakt war jedoch, dass James weniger schwerfällig vorankam, als er selbst. Vielleicht lag es an den ausgedehnten Radtouren, die er in letzter Zeit unternahm und durch die er sich wahrscheinlich einiges an Kondition antrainiert hatte.   
  
Den ganzen Tag über kämpften sie sich den Weg zum Berg hinauf, der Untergrund bestand nur noch aus kargem, harten Fels. Um 10.45 Uhr schließlich sahen sie sich einer Felswand gegenüber, die angesichts ihrer ohnehin nachlassenden Kräfte eine gewaltige Hürde darstellte. Doch war es auch der einzige Weg zum Ziel und der letzte Abschnitt, der sie nach oben führte. Ein ernst zunehmender Gegner, der ihnen noch einmal alles abverlangen würde. Glücklicherweise hatte man hier bereits vorgearbeitet und auf dem Weg nach oben senkrechte Stützen in dem Stein verankert, an denen sowohl ein Drahtseil, als auch Holzbohlen als Aufstiegshilfe dienten. Es galt eine Steigung von durchschnittlich vierzig Grad, an den steilsten Stellen bis zu fünfundvierzig Grad.  
  
Schritt für Schritt schleppten sie sich das Gesteinsmassiv hinauf, ihre Arme begannen unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht zu protestieren, ihre Beine schienen kurz davor, ihren Dienst zu verweigern. Von Stange zu Stange arbeiteten sie sich vor, den Blick stets auf das Ziel gerichtet. Es zehrte an ihren Kräften. Sobald sie umgriffen und vom sicheren Seil abließen, befürchteten sie, aus Müdigkeit oder einem Fehlgriff zu fallen und sich am harten Stein zu verletzen. Eine geschlagene Stunde brauchten sie, um sich die zermürbende Steile hochzuarbeiten, dann endlich war es so weit. Als einer der ersten quälte sich James mit Wykoff und Hardman über die Kante des Felsplateaus, wonach alle Müdigkeit zu vergessen sein schien. Erleichtert taten sie ein paar Schritte auf dem Giganten aus Granit bis zum vordersten Teil, von wo aus sie über eintausend Meter in die Tiefe blicken konnten. Erschöpft, aber auch von Euphorie erfüllt, standen sie im kühlen Wind, genossen und bestaunten das, was vor ihnen lag. Über ihren Köpfen zogen die Wolken hinweg, die so nah wirkten, als könnten sie diese berühren, wenn sie nur die Hand ausstreckten. In tiefen Atemzügen sogen sie die frische Luft ein und zückten ihre Kameras, um den Moment festzuhalten. Gratulierend klopfte Hardman ihnen auf die Schulter, nur um sich danach nach den restlichen Teilnehmern umzusehen.   
  
Soeben hievte sich Robert Sanderson über den Rand des Felsens hinweg, weiter unten am Seil kamen Alex Bosworth und Adam Jones in Sicht. James und Steven begrüßten Sanderson, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war, drückten ihm eine Kamera in die Hand und ließen sich in Jubelposen fotografieren, während sich Alex und Adam über die Kante schoben. Etwa zwei Minuten später kam ihnen auch Karen entgegen, die völlig außer Puste war, sich aber mit ihnen über die grandiose Aussicht freute. Weitere fünf Minuten später reichten James und Steven Oliver die Hand, der sich keuchend über den Rand auf den Fels hinaufzog. Findley, Fletcher und Murphy waren schließlich die letzten, die sich mit über fünfzehn Minuten Zeitunterschied zu den ersten dreien auf die Gruppe zu trotteten.  
  
„Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Hardman nach ihrem Wohlbefinden, da sie ziemlich erledigt wirkten.   
  
Alle drei nickten, viel mehr brachten sie gegenwärtig nicht heraus, da sie nach Atem rangen, doch es genügte als Antwort. Zufrieden gab er auch ihnen einen beglückwünschenden Klaps auf die Schulter, ehe auch er in vollen Zügen die Aussicht auf 2693 Metern genoss. Weitere Bilder über ihren Triumph wurden gefertigt, jeder half den anderen, ein Foto mit dem atemberaubenden Panorama im Hintergrund zu bekommen, denn so eines erhielt man wahrlich nicht alle Tage. Zuletzt machten sie ein Gruppenbild, für das Karens Isomatte als Stativ herhielt und dass per Selbstauslöser funktionierend es allen möglich machte, mit aufs Bild zu gelangen. Etwa zwanzig Minuten waren sie nun schon auf dem Plateau, ihre Haare peitschten im auffrischenden Wind, dann meldete sich Hardmans Funkgerät mit einem leisen Knistern.  
  
 _„Wie ich sehe, seid ihr schon oben"_ , erklang Steeles Stimme.  
  
„Allesamt, ja", gab Hardman zurück. „Wo seid ihr?"  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause, ehe das Funkgerät erneut knisterte.  
 _„Etwa zweihundert Meter unter euch in einer Senke auf der Westseite."_  
  
„Ja, ich glaube, ich sehe euch sogar", bestätigte Hardman.  
  
 _„Wie weit seid ihr da oben? Wir wollten in etwa einer Stunde los."_  
  
„Okay, wir gehen runter. Dann könnt ihr heute Nachmittag ans Seil."  
  
 _„Alles klar."_  
  
„Leute?", forderte Hardman die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gruppe, nachdem er sein Funkgerät verstaut hatte. „Ich will euch ja nicht enttäuschen, aber wir müssen wieder runter. Der Abstieg dauert seine Zeit und die andere Gruppe will heute Nachmittag hier rauf. Bis dahin muss das Seil frei sein."  
  
Vereinzeltes Wehklagen ertönte, da es sie fast schon schmerzte, diesen Ort verlassen zu müssen. Nun, da sie diesen langen und anstrengenden Weg auf sich genommen und gemeistert hatten, wollten sie so lang wie möglich hier verweilen.  
  
„Ich weiß...", seufzte Hardman verständnisvoll, „aber das hier ist ja noch nicht das Ende der Tour, ihr bekommt noch einiges zu sehen, glaubt mir."  
  
Durch die vielversprechenden Worte etwas besänftigt, begann die Gruppe langsam ihren Abstieg. Der Aufstieg war sehr kräftezehrend gewesen, doch auch der Weg nach unten war nicht zu unterschätzen und bedurfte einiger Vorsicht. Nach der Euphorie auf dem Felsplateau hatte bei einigen die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne nachgelassen. Um ein Haar war Fletcher das Seil aus den Händen gerutscht, er hatte sich gerade noch abfangen und vor einem tiefen Fall retten können. Nacheinander kletterten sie alle an der Steilwand hinunter, bis sie schließlich deren Fuß erreichten und wieder Untergrund spürten, der nicht bloß aus nacktem Fels bestand. Ausgelaugt durch die vorangegangene Kletterpartie traten sie den Rückzug an, der sie zunächst ein kleines Stück den Hang bergab führte, ehe sie sich nach links richteten und über eine Anhöhe den Bergkamm betraten, zu dessen beider Seiten die Bergflanken hunderte Meter tief abfielen. Hoch oben inmitten des einzigartigen Panoramas schlugen sie vorerst ihre Zelte auf, um sich nach dem gerade bewältigten, anstrengendstem Teil der Wandertour ein wenig auszuruhen.   
  
Wie kräftezehrend es gewesen war, bemerkten sie erst, als sie den Aufbau des Lagers beendet hatten und endlich die Füße hochlegen durften. Stöhnend ließ sich James der Länge nach auf seinen Schlafsack fallen, sodass er die Zeltdecke sah und atmete tief aus, um zu Verschnaufen. Seine Waden spannten und schmerzten, jeder Muskel machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar, doch selten hatte er so viel Glück und Zufriedenheit gespürt, wie in diesem Moment. Der schwierige Anstieg und das mühsame voran Arbeiten hatten sich mehr als gelohnt. Es war den fabelhaften Ausblick zweifellos Wert gewesen. Fast schon fühlte es sich an, als hätten sie die Gipfelbesteigung eines der Dächer der Welt gemeistert, was natürlich übertrieben war, aber dennoch war er stolz auf seine Leistung. Wie sich das tatsächliche Erklimmen eines Alpen- oder Himalaya Giganten anfühlte, davon wollte er sich gar keine Vorstellung machen. Dieser kleine Triumph des heutigen Tages genügte ihm voll und ganz.   
  
Schnaufend trat auch sein Bruder ins Zelt und ließ sich genau wie er zuvor auf einen weichen Schlafsack fallen, den einen Arm auf der Stirn gebettet. Blinzelnd wandte James den Kopf. Oliver sah ebenso erledigt aus, wie er selbst sich fühlte.   
  
„Na? Muskelkater?", erkundigte er sich grinsend.  
  
Völlig außer Atem Oliver antwortete in Form eines trägen Lidschlags, ebenfalls gefolgt von einem kurzen Grinsen. Zu mehr reichte es nicht, und James brachte gerade noch so den Ansatz eines Lachens heraus.


	5. Kapitel 4 │Dunkle Wolken

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als James die Augen wieder aufschlug, nachdem er wie alle anderen ein wenig vor sich hin gedöst hatte. Aufgrund seiner angespannten Wadenmuskeln erhob er sich ein wenig steif von seinem Schlafsack, stieg über die Beine seines Bruders hinweg zum Zelteingang und trat zurück an die frische Luft. Alles lag ruhig da, die Anderen ruhten sich nach wie vor in ihren Zelten aus, nur Hardman stand vor einem der Lager. Seinen Blick hielt er abwechselnd auf das Felsplateau und auf die Landschaft gerichtet, hin und wieder sah er zum Himmel auf. Offenbar schien er die andere Gruppe zu beobachten, deren Teilnehmer in der Ferne ansatzweise als schwarze Punkte zu erkennen waren und sich gerade auf dem Weg nach oben zum höchsten Aussichtspunkt befanden. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte James fest, dass dies jedoch nicht richtig war, denn Hardman schien mehr am Himmel interessiert, als an irgendetwas anderem. Und nicht nur dies fiel ihm auf, sondern auch die Abwesenheit jeglicher Geräusche. Es war seltsam ruhig. Kein Vogel war mehr zu hören oder zu sehen.  
  
James beschloss es Hardman gleichzutun, zog den Reißverschluss seiner Sweatshirtjacke bis zum Kragen zu und spähte zum Himmel empor. Der Wind war merklich aufgefrischt, sogar recht kühl geworden. Waren die Wolken zuvor von einem satten weiß gewesen, hatten sie nun eine gräuliche Farbe angenommen. Den Blick von den Wolken ab- und Hardman zuwendend, beschlich James das dumpfe Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Miene des Teamleiters war ernst, sein Blick wirkte abschätzend und im nächsten Moment griff er das Funkgerät aus dem Innenfutter seiner Jacke.   
  
„David?", rief er seinen Kollegen an, dessen Gruppe sich gerade auf dem Felsplateau aufhielt. Ein Knistern drang aus dem Gerät, ehe Steele antwortete.  
  
„ _Was gibt's?_ "  
  
„Hast du den Wolkenteppich bemerkt? Kommt von Norden her."  
  
„ _Ja, habe ich bemerkt_ ", schnarrte Steeles Stimme zurück. „H _ab schon mit John drüber gesprochen. Die haben eigentlich gar nichts angesagt für heute. Hab auch keine Nachricht von der Station bekommen_."  
  
„Könnte 'ne dicke Suppe sein, die da aufzieht."  
  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, offenbar schien Steele kurz zu überlegen. „ _Ist ziemlich weit weg. Dürfte nicht vor drei Stunden hier sein_ ", gab er seine Einschätzung ab.  
  
„Ich schlage trotzdem vor, dass ihr absteigt", warf Hardman ein, die Augen auf das Felsplateau gerichtet.   
  
„ _Mit dem Gedanken haben wir auch schon gespielt_ ", stimmte Steele zu. „ _Sicher ist sicher. Wir kommen jetzt runter_."  
  
„Gut, wir packen schonmal zusammen."  
  
„ _Okay. Bis gleich_."  
  
„Bis gleich."  
  
„Wir packen zusammen", teilte Hardman James noch einmal offiziell mit, nachdem er sein Funkgerät verstaut hatte. Letzterer sah erst auf den Horizont, dann wieder zu Hardman und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß du hältst das wahrscheinlich für übertrieben", vermutete Hardman seine Gedankengänge, „aber diese harmlosen kleinen Kumpel da hinten können sich ganz schön zu einem Gewitter auftürmen. Besser, wir gehen früher, als zu spät. Wenn wir Glück haben, ziehen die Wolken an uns vorbei, aber wenn nicht, sollten wir lieber nicht hier oben sein."  
  
„Nein nein, ich verstehe das", beteuerte James ehrlich.   
  
Sogleich verschwand er in dem Zelt, dass er sich mit Alex und seinem Bruder teilte, um den beiden Bescheid zu geben. „Wir gehen weiter", informierte er sie kurz, was Alex von seinem Rucksack aufsehen ließ, den er gerade neu sortierte. „Olli", sprach James mit Nachdruck seinen Bruder an, zu dem die Neuigkeit offenbar noch nicht ganz vorgedrungen war, denn er rührte keinen Muskel. Erst ein leichter Stoß gegen die Fußsohlen schreckte ihn auf und so verquollen wie seine Augen waren, musste er wohl doch eingeschlafen sein.   
  
„Hä?", machte er schnaufend und sah unter einem trägen Blinzeln zu ihm auf.  
  
„Es geht weiter", wiederholte James noch einmal. „Steh auf."  
  
„Wie spät ist es?", erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber mit vom Schlaf noch rauer Stimme.   
  
„Kurz nach vier ungefähr."  
  
Erneut schnaufend ließ Oliver seinen Kopf zurück auf den Schlafsack sinken, setzte sich nach einigem Widerwillen aber doch in Bewegung. Sorgfältig suchten sie ihre Sachen zusammen, schoben alles in die Rucksäcke und nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten machten sie sich an das Abbauen des Lagers.   
  
„Hast du vorhin das Zelt offen gelassen?", wollte Alex an James gewandt wissen, der sich fröstelnd über die Arme rieb. „Ist arschkalt hier drin."  
  
„Nein, ich hab den Eingang sofort wieder zugemacht, als ich raus bin", versicherte James, während Alex einen Pullover aus seinem Rucksack klaubte und ihn über den Kopf zog. Beim Einrollen seiner Isomatte bemerkte er ein stärker werdendes Schlackern der Zeltwände. Von draußen waren Stimmen zu hören, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten, dann brach das Gespräch ab und jemand rannte an ihrem Zelt vorbei. Einem unguten Gefühl folgend, duckte sich James unter dem Eingang her, schob die Plane beiseite und machte ihm gegenüber Murphy aus, der beunruhigt auf einen Punkt hinter ihm starrte.   
  
„Oooh scheiße!", brachte der Ire gerade noch heraus, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand schleunigst in seinem Zelt, als auch schon Hardmans Stimme über das Lager schallte.  
  
„Abbruch!", rief er über die Zelte hinweg, sodass jedermann es hören konnte. „In die Zelte, sofort!"  
  
Auch Oliver und Alex quetschten sich nun neben James in den Zelteingang, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging.   
  
„Was'n hier los?", verlangte Alex zu wissen und als er über die Schulter hinweg nach hinten schaute, sah er den Grund für die aufgekommene Hektik.   
  
Ein tiefes Grollen erklang, gefolgt von einem hellen Lichtblitz, der inmitten eines gigantischen Haufens hoch aufgetürmter, schwarzer Wolken aufleuchtete. Das Unwetter hielt geradewegs auf sie zu, wie ein mächtiges Ungetüm rauschte es heran und das in einer ungeahnten Geschwindigkeit. Der Wind wurde stärker und stärker, eilig zog Alex den Kopf ins Zelt zurück, die Zwillinge taten es ihm gleich und im nächsten Wimpernschlag fegte der Sturm über sie hinweg. Das leise Rieseln tausender feiner Eiskristalle, die über den Fels hinwegfegten drang ihnen an die Ohren, die Rückwand des Zeltes wurde unter der Wucht des Sturms schlagartig eingedrückt, nur mit einiger Kraft schaffte es Alex, sich dagegenzustemmen. Eine Wolke aus Schneepartikeln stob durch den Zelteingang hinein. Oliver gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Außenplane zu fassen, die von einer Böe erfasst durch die Luft wirbelte. Hart schlug ihm der aufpeitschende Reißverschluss ins Gesicht, zum Schutz kniff er die Augen zusammen. Endlich bekam er die Plane zu fassen, ertastete den Reißverschluss und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu, was den Sturm vorerst aussperrte und ihnen die Gelegenheit zum Ausatmen gab. Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen der Zelteingang noch geöffnet gewesen war, hatten gereicht, um den ganzen Boden mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht aus Schnee zu bedecken.   
  
Verschnaufend sahen sie einander an. Als er das Gefühl hatte, die Rückwand würde standhalten, ließ Alex von eben jener ab.   
  
„Wo kommt das denn bitte her?!", fragte er halbwegs erschrocken und richtete seinen Blick flüchtig auf die Zeltdecke zum Zeichen, dass er von dem heftigen Wetterumschwung sprach.  
  
„Wir haben vorhin ein paar Wolken gesehen", eröffnete James ihm wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber die waren noch weit weg und Steele meinte, sie würden uns, wenn überhaupt, erst in drei Stunden erreichen."  
  
„Tja... ich würde sagen das war eine schlechte Prognose", schloss Alex sein Urteil. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
„Warten", legte Oliver fest.  
  
  


❄❄❄

  
  
  
Seit mehr als drei Stunden tobte der Sturm nun schon draußen, sie alle hatten sich einige Lagen an Kleidungsschichten übergezogen und in ihre warmen Schlafsäcke gelegt, denn die Temperaturen waren deutlich gesunken. Es war kühl geworden, außerhalb ihrer Schlafsäcke begannen sie schon nach kurzer Zeit zu frieren. Sie konnten bloß warten, bis der Sturm sich legte, doch das tat er nicht, im Gegenteil. Er schien nicht abklingen zu wollen. Entweder war es der Mangel an Bewegung, der sie nun zusätzlich auskühlen ließ oder die Temperaturen sanken beträchtlich. Hin und wieder schaute Hardman bei ihnen vorbei, der Reihe nach ging er durch die Zelte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, die Zelte nachzusichern und sie zu beruhigen. Seinen Berichten nach zu urteilen, spürten die meisten zwar eine leichte Unruhe, machten sich jedoch noch nicht zu viele Gedanken. Findley allerdings hegte bereits große Angst und auch in Jones, dem jüngsten Teilnehmer ihrer Gruppe, wuchs die Besorgnis stetig. Hardman hielt sie an, ihren Proviant aufzusparen und nicht aus lauter Langeweile bereits jetzt schon vollkommen zu vertilgen. Zudem bat er sie, weitere Kleidungsschichten anzuziehen, was der Großteil bereits getan hatte, erklärte ihnen, wie sie sich am besten warm hielten und beschwor sie erneut, auf ihre Mitteilnehmer Acht zu geben.   
  
Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, vor etwa zwei Stunden hatte sie über Funk eine Nachricht vom anderen Team erreicht. Der Sturm hatte sie inmitten des Abstiegs erwischt, der 37-jährige Amerikaner John Dixon war laut Steeles Aussage verletzt und sie hatten an der Felswand unterhalb des Plateaus Schutz vor dem Unwetter gesucht, wo sie nun ausharrten.  
  
Stunde um Stunde verging, als schließlich die Nacht hereinbrach. Der Schnee fiel und fiel, der Wind heulte unaufhörlich und machte jegliche Unterhaltungen fast unmöglich, weswegen sie die meiste Zeit über schwiegen. Stattdessen versuchten sie ein wenig Schlaf zu finden, was bei den wild schlackernden Zeltplanen allerdings kaum möglich war, zudem trommelten Eispartikel gegen die Dächer.  
  
Auch am nächsten Morgen war das Wetter nicht besser geworden, der Sturm hatte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Blizzard mit Windgeschwindigkeiten über siebzig Kilometern pro Stunde entwickelt und die Angst, die orkanartigen Böen könnten das Zelt auseinanderreißen, wuchs mehr und mehr.   
  
„Können wir nicht gehen?", bat Alex gegen Nachmittag sichtlich nervös, woraufhin Oliver den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Bei dem Wetter ist das viel zu gefährlich."  
  
„Wir müssen warten, bis der Sturm vorbei ist", fügte James unterstützend hinzu, was Alex jedoch nur schwer akzeptieren konnte.  
  
„Und wann wird das sein? Was, wenn es noch tagelang so weitergeht? Irgendwann müssen wir schließlich hier runter. Wenn wir wenigstens ins Tal gehen könnten, dort sind wir geschützter, aber hier oben sitzen wir wie auf dem Präsentierteller."  
  
„Wenn du jetzt da rausgehst, kommst du keinen Kilometer weit", versuchte ihm Oliver klar zu machen. „Bei dem Sturm kannst du nicht weit sehen, du siehst nicht, wo du hinläufst und rutschst vielleicht weg. Der Schnee hält dich dann nicht, du stürzt die Felswände runter und bist weg vom Fenster."  
  
„Und hier drinnen ist es schon eisig kalt", fuhr James fort. „Was meinst du, wie kalt es dann dort draußen sein wird?"  
  
„Ich weiß", räumte Alex murrend ein. „Trotzdem sollten wir es wenigstens versuchen, sonst frieren wir noch hier fest."   
  
Demonstrativ zog er sich den Schlafsack bis zur Nasenspitze und drehte sich zur Wandseite des Zeltes. Die Zwillinge tauschten einen Blick und konnten auch ohne Worte sagen, was dem anderen durch den Kopf ging. Alex hatte recht, insgeheim wussten sie, dass sie nicht ewig abwarten konnten. Andererseits würde der Sturm auch irgendwann aufhören und sie hofften, es würde geschehen, bevor ihnen die Verpflegung ausging. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Steele und Hardman schon viele Touren gemacht und reichlich Erfahrung hatten, stimmte sie weiterhin zuversichtlich. Sicher gab es auch für solche Situationen eine Art Notfallplan, zudem konnte Hilfe von Außerhalb alarmiert werden, also brauchten sie sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen zu machen.   
  
  


❄❄❄

  
  
  
Je weiter die Nacht voranschritt, desto stärker legte sich die Kälte über alles und jeden. Nur wenige schafften es, Schlaf zu finden, denn die im zunehmenden Sturm flatternden Zeltwände hörten sich an wie ratternde Maschinengewehre. So lagen sie nur da und harrten in ihren Schlafsäcken aus, starrten an die Zeltplanen und ließen ihre Gedanken schweifen. Sekunde folgte auf Sekunde, die Nacht schien ihnen ewig lang, während das Heulen des Windes über sie hinwegzog und die Zeltgerüste ächzten und knarzten. Die Stunden schienen endlos, doch irgendwann vernahmen sie den Lichtschein einer Taschenlampe und über das Getöse des Sturms hinweg, wie jemand den Reißverschluss zu ihrem Zelt öffnete. Hardman trat ein, die Haare vom Wind zerzaust und die Jacke voller Schneestaub. Erwartungsvoll hoben sie die Köpfe von ihren Schlafstätten, Hardman ließ den Lichtkegel sinken, um sie nicht zu blenden.  
  
„Wir brechen ab", verkündete er ihnen, was augenblicklich Leben in sie brachte.  
  
„Wie?", entgegnete Alex perplex.  
  
„Der Sturm ist zu heftig, wir können nicht länger warten, ihr kühlt hier komplett aus. Ich habe gerade eine Meldung von Gruppe A reinbekommen, sie haben Schwierigkeiten. Dixon ist schwerer verletzt, als anfangs angenommen. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich, wir müssen sofort runter vom Berg, das Wetter wird nicht besser. Wir brechen die Wanderung ab und kehren auf schnellstem Weg zur Hütte zurück. Ein Spaziergang wird das nicht, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl. In einer halben Stunde brechen wir auf, für den Abbau nehmen wir uns ein Zelt nach dem anderen vor und verstauen sie alle zusammen. Allein schafft ihr das bei dem Sturm nicht, es wird auch so schon schwer genug. Zieht euch so warm an wie nur irgend möglich. Mützen, Handschuhe, Schal, alles was ihr habt. Sobald ich nachher das Zeichen zum Losgehen gebe, bleibt ihr dicht beieinander und folgt mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Keiner geht einen Weg, den ich nicht vorgebe, ihr tretet direkt in meine Fußspuren, okay? Wykoff wird als letzter gehen, er ist der Stärkste aus der Gruppe, Findley und Corfield nehmen wir in die Mitte und ihr sortiert euch entweder vor oder hinter ihnen ein.  
  
„Okay", gab Oliver zurück zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Der verhärtete Ausdruck auf Hardmans Gesicht machte ihnen nur allzu deutlich, wie ernst die Lage war.  
  
Eilig packten sie ihre Ausrüstung zusammen, halfen sich gegenseitig, alles sicher einzuräumen und bereiteten sich erneut auf den Abbruch des Lagers vor, der diesmal auch tatsächlich ausgeführt wurde. Als sie bis auf das Zelt alles verstaut hatten, gingen sie zum Zelteingang. James fasste den Reißverschluss, die Uhr zeigte viertel vor neun am Vormittag an. Im Laufe der Nacht hatten sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, umso mehr überraschte sie die Tatsache, dass es schon Morgen war, denn draußen war es nach wie vor dunkel. Schon am Zelteingang war zu ahnen, wie wüst es dort draußen zugehen musste, auch Hardmans abgekämpftes Äußeres hatte ihnen dies einmal mehr verdeutlicht. In stummer Absprache tauschte James einen Blick mit Oliver und Alex, zog den Reißverschluss auf und sogleich bekamen sie die Heftigkeit des Wetters in vollem Ausmaß zu spüren. Die Stärke des Sturms drückte Oliver leicht ins Zelt zurück, schützend hielt er sich beide Arme vor das Gesicht, als Eispartikel auf ihn zu rauschten. Im nächsten Moment stemmte er sich gegen den Wind und trat hinaus ins Freie.   
  
„Los, raus!", trieb sie Wykoff sie draußen vor dem Zelt zur Eile an, der gegen den Orkan anschrie. Ein wenig schroff packte er Alex am Ärmel und zerrte ihn nach draußen, denn mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wuchs die Gefahr, dass das Zelt sich zu sehr mit Schnee füllte oder gar in Stücke gerissen wurde. „Schnell!", wies er auch James an, der hastig den Reißverschluss wieder zuzog und den anderen folgte. Wie kalt die Luft wirklich war, erfuhr er nun mit aller Härte. Sie war nicht nur kalt, sie war eisig. Der Wind peitschte die feinen Eispartikel mit solcher Vehemenz auf die Haut, dass es weh tat, sie schienen einem regelrecht das Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Es war kaum möglich, mehr als einige Meter weit zu sehen, selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Nach nur zwei Nächten hatte sich eine ca. sechzig Zentimeter hohe Schneeschicht zu ihren Füßen gebildet.  
  
Nach Luft schnappend drehte sich James um, innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Suchend sah er sich nach den Anderen um und fand sie bloß aufgrund ihrer Stirnlampen, deren Lichtkegel schwach zu erkennen waren. Vorsichtig stapfte er vorwärts, der Sturm schob und zerrte an ihm. An einem der Zelte angekommen, wurden Anweisungen durcheinander geschrien, die in dem Getöse ohnehin niemand verstehen konnte. Fahrig streckte er eine Hand aus, um beim Festhalten des Zeltes zu helfen, denn die Ersten begannen bereits, die im Boden verankerten Heringe zu lösen. Es kostete einige Kraft, sie herauszuziehen. Kaum waren die Befestigungen gelöst, riss der Wind so heftig an dem Zelt, dass sie es zu acht festhalten mussten, damit es nicht vom Sturm verschluckt wurde. Selbst die größten Männer hatten Schwierigkeiten, bei dem Gezerre der Planen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und während sie diese vereint zu Boden drückten, warfen sich Corfield und Jones einfach mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht darauf, um sie fixieren zu können. So gut es ihnen möglich war, falteten sie die Planen zusammen, rollten sie auf und zurrten sie mit Gurten fest, um sie in Transportform zu bringen.   
  
Zelt für Zelt nahmen sie sich auf diese Weise vor, es war kräftezehrende und mühselige Arbeit, aber irgendwann verbesserten sie ihre Technik und schließlich war es geschafft. Zwei aufgesparte Seile benutzten sie, um die Schwächsten der Gruppe in einer Reihe aneinander zu binden und so vor einem Absturz zu sichern. James schlang Karen einen Teil des Seils um die Hüfte, Oliver zog es fest, dann reihten sie sich hinter Sanderson und Fletcher ein. Da ihn ohnehin niemand gehört hätte, holte Hardman daraufhin bloß mit dem Arm aus und schwenkte ihn immer wieder nach Norden, um ihnen die nun folgende Marschrichtung zu verdeutlichen.   
Sie waren dem Schneesturm nun vollkommen ausgesetzt, mussten beim Voranstapfen vorwärts und rückwärts schwanken, um nicht umgeworfen zu werden. Wie die zierliche Karen es schaffte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, war den Zwillingen ein Rätsel, denn sie selbst hatten bereits einige Mühe. Indem sie genau zwischen ihnen lief, hofften sie, wenigstens einen Bruchteil des Windes für sie abfangen zu können, denn dieser pfiff nun so stark, dass sie glaubten, er zöge ihnen jeden Moment die Füße unter den Beinen weg. Schritt um Schritt kämpften sie sich zur anderen Gruppe vor.


	6. Kapitel 5 │Ostwärts

Etwa eine Stunde war nun schon vergangen, in der sie sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen durch den unaufhörlich wütenden Schneesturm zur anderen Gruppe kämpften. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit drang ihnen die schneidende Kälte zu Leibe, eine Ewigkeit so schien es, setzten sie einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Nur quälend langsam kamen sie voran und bisher zeigte das Wetter kein Zeichen von Besserung. Es war wohl einzig und allein Hardmans Erfahrung auf dieser Strecke, die sie alle sicher auf der vorgeplanten Route hielt, denn sehen konnte man kaum bis gar nichts.  
  
Als sie endlich in der abfallenden Senke des Bergsattels ankamen, war von der anderen Gruppe nichts zu sehen. Eine Weile lang verharrten sie abwartend, doch dann plötzlich tauchten die Anderen wie aus dem Nichts schemenhaft aus dem Schneetreiben auf. Steele tippte Hardman auf die Schulter und deutete dann mit dem Arm auf den Weg, der sie vom Berg runterführen würde. Hardman nickte zur Bestätigung, dann machten sich beide Gruppen gemeinsam auf den Weg nach unten. Nun, da es stark auf Mittag zuging, nahm die Dunkelheit ein wenig ab, aber es änderte nichts, die Sichtweite blieb weiterhin bei nur wenigen Metern. Als der Tross von Gruppe A an ihnen vorbeizog, erkannte James zwei Männer, die den offenbar stark geschwächten Dixon stützten. Was ihm fehlte, war nicht auf Anhieb zu erkennen, doch er wirkte benommen und schien sich aus eigener Kraft nur schwer auf den Beinen halten zu können. Was für eine Tortur der Weg in diesem Zustand für ihn sein mochte, konnte er nur erahnen. Die Augen verengend, blickte James in den Himmel, der einen unnatürlich blassen Blauton angenommen hatte. Es war, als sei auch der letzte Rest Farbe herausgewichen.  
  
Um sich einen Weg den Hang hinunter zu bahnen, brauchten sie fast eine halbe Ewigkeit, jeder Schritt musste gut überlegt sein, eine falsche Verteilung des Gewichtes hätte ein Ausrutschen nach sich gezogen und wenn man einmal Rutschte, war es beinahe unmöglich, zu stoppen. Vorsichtig setzten sie einen Fuß in den Schnee und testeten die weiße Masse auf ihre Tragfähigkeit. Hielt sie stand, folgte der nächste Schritt. Das einzig positive daran war, dass der Sturm sie nicht mehr mit solch geballter Härte traf, wie noch auf dem Bergrücken. Der riesige Felsen in ihrem Rücken fing einen großen Teil des Windes ab und verhinderte, dass sie beinahe aus dem Stand gerissen wurden. Zwar wütete das Wetter noch immer, doch war es nicht mehr von einer solchen Aggressivität wie sie es oben auf dem Berg erlebt hatten. Zudem fühlten sie sich weiter unten wesentlich sicherer als auf dem Bergrücken, wo zu beiden Seiten die Gefahr bestand, tausende Meter tief in den Tod zu stürzen.  
  
Erst am frühen Nachmittag endlich ließen sie den Hang hinter sich und hatten vorerst trittsicheren Boden unter den Füßen, was eine kleine Welle der Erleichterung auslöste. Den schwierigsten Abschnitt dieses Teils hatten sie überstanden, sie befanden sich nun in einer Senke. Zu ihrer Linken thronte die nördliche Flanke des Berges, zu ihrer rechten blieb das Gelände zunächst ebenerdig, bis es hinter einem breiten Felsband steil abfiel. Da weder Hardman, noch Steele in diesem Schneechaos Orientierungspunkte in der Landschaft ausmachen konnten, beide Gruppen erschöpft waren und Dixon keinen Meter mehr vorangehen konnte, beschlossen sie, vorerst eine Pause einzulegen und Schutz unter einem Felsüberhang zu suchen, der sie vor dem Sturm abschirmte.  
  
Um so wenig wie möglich dem Wind ausgeliefert zu sein, rückten sie alle an die darunter liegende Felswand. An diesem halbwegs geschützten Platz entrollten sie die Zeltplanen im Schnee, breiteten darauf ihre Isomatten und Schlafsäcke aus und gruben sich tief darin ein. Sie waren erschöpft, teilweise verängstigt und durchgefroren. Ein Feuer zu machen war bei diesem Sturm jedoch schlicht unmöglich. Dicht aneinander gekauert, versuchten sie sich warmzuhalten und das laute Heulen des wütenden Schneesturms auszublenden. Die Gesichter derer, die keinen Schal vor Mund und Nase getragen hatten, waren taub vor Kälte, eine Schneekruste benetzte ihrer aller Augenbrauen. Einige versuchten die Rast zu nutzen und zu schlafen, doch es war meist bloß ein dämmriger, halb abwesender Zustand, in den sie glitten. Nur wenigen gelang es, vor Erschöpfung in den Schlaf zu fallen.  
  
Die beiden Australierinnen nutzten ihre Schlafsäcke als Decken und hatten den Arm um die jeweils andere geschlungen, um sich gegenseitig zu wärmen. Dillman kümmerte sich mit McFarlands Hilfe stetig um seinen Freund Dixon, der laut Grubers Erzählung beim Abstieg im Schneesturm das Seil verfehlt hatte, abgestürzt war und neben einer Reihe von Blutergüssen wohl innere Verletzungen erlitten haben musste. Was genau ihm fehlte, war ohne medizinische Gerätschaften nicht zu sagen, laut eigener Aussage fühlte er sich jedoch unwohl und spürte Schmerzen im Innern seines Bauchbereiches. Von Mayweather war ein beständiges, heiseres Husten zu hören und als auch Oliver eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und hustete, fiel James mit einiger Bestürzung auf, dass dieser keine Handschuhe trug. Allem Anschein nach waren seine Hände bereits leicht steif gefroren, begleitet von einer ungesunden Hautfärbung aus Blau- und Rottönen.  
  
„Wo sind deine Handschuhe?", wollte James wissen  
  
„Was?", rief Oliver gegen das Tosen des Windes an, da er ihn kaum verstehen konnte.  
  
„Wo deine Handschuhe sind!", wiederholte James etwas lauter. Zur Antwort griff Oliver in seine Jackentasche, holte sie hervor, zeigte ihm einen von einem Zelthering verursachten, gut zwei Zentimeter langen Riss und verdeutlichte den Rest mittels einer auswringenden Bewegung.  
  
„Nass!"  
  
Ohne lange Überlegungen zog James seine eigenen Handschuhe aus und hielt sie ihm hin, doch Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. Nochmals streckte James ihm die Handschuhe entgegen, ein wenig nachdrücklicher jetzt.  
  
„Und du?", hakte Oliver nach.  
  
Wie zum Beweis und zur Verdeutlichung, dass seine Hände im Gegensatz zu denen seines Bruders noch warm waren und kein Grund zur Sorge bestand, schloss er flüchtig seine Finger um dessen Handgelenk. Als Oliver trotz dessen immer noch damit haderte, sie anzunehmen, drückte James ihm die Handschuhe energisch in die Hände. Erst nach einer auffordernden Bewegung mit den Augenbrauen streifte Oliver sie nach kurzem Zögern schließlich über.  
  
„Sag Bescheid, wenn du sie wieder brauchst!", rief er James ins Ohr, damit dieser ihn auch sicher hören konnte und der Angesprochene nickte.  
  
  


❄❄❄  
  
  
Als ihn etwas an der Schulter anstupste, erwachte James mit einem Mal aus einem dösenden Zustand. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihm die Augen zugefallen waren. Viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein, denn als er träge den Kopf von den Schultern seines Bruders hob, gegen die er im Halbschlaf gesunken war, sah er, dass es immer noch Tag war. Dennoch hatte sich etwas verändert. Die Sicht hatte sich aufgeklart, es war ruhiger geworden. Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch einen wolkenverhangenen, aber blauen Himmel und das rieselnde Geräusch gegen den Fels schlagender Eiskristalle war fort. Der Sturm war vorübergezogen. Deshalb hatte Oliver ihn geweckt – sie wollten aufbrechen. Soeben waren Hardman und Steel dabei, auch einige andere zu wecken, die sich ein wenig steif von ihren Plätzen erhoben, die Schlafsäcke zusammenpackten und ihre Rucksäcke schulterten.  
  
Zwei Stunden wanderten sie weiter die Bergflanke entlang durch winddurchwühlten Schnee und im starken Kontrast zum vorangegangenem Unwetter, zeigte sich die Landschaft nun in all ihrer Schönheit. In der Ferne erblickten sie unzählige schneebedeckte Berge und glitzernde, von Raureif überzogene Gipfel. Triebschneedecken funkelten im Licht der Sonne wie tausende Diamanten und die Ebenen um sie herum erstrahlten in einem so reinen Weiß, dass es fast schon in den Augen stach. Um sich vor der Strahlung zu schützen, setzten sie auf Geheiß der Teamleiter ihre Sonnenbrillen auf und setzten ihren Weg fort. Erst, als das Tageslicht schwand, suchten sie sich einen passenden Platz, um die Zelte aufzubauen.  
  
Anders als in der vorherigen Nacht schliefen sie dieses Mal tief und fest, denn der Wind war vergleichsweise ruhig und sah davon ab, in dauerhafter Manie an den Zeltwänden zu zerren. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aus den Zelten traten, stand zu ihrer Erleichterung die Sonne hoch am Himmel. Es wehte immer noch ein anhaltender Wind, der durch die wärmenden Strahlen jedoch gut auszuhalten war. Die Sicht war hell und klar, was sofort zum Fortsetzen ihres Rückwegs genutzt wurde. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihnen während des Wanderns durch die verschneite Gebirgslandschaft so warm, dass sie sich ihrer Hardshelljacken mitsamt einiger Kleidungsschichten entledigten und nur noch die Fleecepullover und -jacken anbehielten.  
  
Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen beugte sich James hinunter, schob seine Hände durch den Schnee, formte eine kompakte Kugel, begab sich in Wurfstellung und holte aus. Treffsicher landete der Schneeball unter einem dumpfen Klatschen genau im Nacken seines Bruders, der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Oliver fuhr herum, um den Übeltäter auszumachen, von dem er schon wusste, wer es war.  
  
„Du kleiner Drecksack", schimpfte Oliver grinsend. James ahnte bereits, was ihm blühte, gerade noch rechtzeitig nahm er die Beine in die Hand und flüchtete.  
  
„Lauf!", rief Wykoff ihm lachend hinterher, der den Zwillingen amüsiert nachsah.  
  
„Pack ihn!", forderte Ramsland gleichermaßen.  
  
„Auszeit!", schnaufte James nach einer kurzen, aber anstrengenden Jagd durch den Schnee und hoffte auf Erbarmen, das ihm allerdings nicht gewährt wurde.  
  
„Vergiss es! Jetzt bist du fällig!", stellte Oliver unheilverkündend fest, packte ihn und James zog den Kopf ein. Als Racheakt bekam er eine geballte Ladung Schnee in den Kragen gestopft, die plötzliche Kälte ließ ihn schaudernd nach Luft schnappen.  
  
„Okay, okay, ich geb' auf!", keuchte er lachend, was ihm endlich Gnade zuteilwerden ließ. Zufrieden ließ Oliver von ihm ab und sie kehrten zur Gruppe zurück.  
  
Entlang der Bergflanke bewegten sie sich nach Osten, wobei sie eine Spur im Schnee hinterließen und darauf achteten, in die Fußstapfen des Vorgängers zu treten, um größere Anstrengung zu vermeiden. Hardman und Steele waren zuversichtlich, dass wenn sie das Tempo beibehalten würden, sie gut vorankommen und heute viele Höhenmeter schaffen könnten. Die Nachricht wurde von allen durchweg begeistert aufgenommen, die Stimmung innerhalb der Gruppen schlug abrupt ins Positive um, selbst bei dem verletzten Dixon schienen die erfreulichen Aussichten neue Kräfte zu mobilisieren.  
  
Eine Stunde nach Mittag stiegen die Temperaturen so weit an, dass sie beim Wandern einigermaßen ins Schwitzen gerieten, was zudem an dem nachgebenden Untergrund lag, auf dem sie sich nun bewegten. Zuvor war der Boden fest gewesen, doch die Sonne sorgte dafür, dass der Schnee nachgab und sie bei jedem Schritt durch eine dünne Eiskruste in den darunterliegenden Pulverschnee brachen. Das Vorankommen gestaltete sich als weitaus anstrengender als zuvor, aber auch das konnte ihnen ihre wiedererworbene gute Laune nicht trüben. Als die Eiskruste völlig abgetaut war, stapften sie durch für manch einer kniehohe Schneewehen, bis sie mit einem Mal einen lauten Knall hörten, der von der Bergflanke widerhallte.


End file.
